A Series of Unfortunate and Fortunate Events
by v2point0
Summary: A collection of short TF drabbles of various pairings, continuities and ratings. Slash, het and gen.
1. TFA: StarscreamxSkywarp

Here is a collection of short drabbles I did for a request-a-fic meme. I figured I'd post them here. Each will have their own chapter, so as not to clog up one giant post. There's multiple pairings, so you might find one you like. :]

SO LET'S START WITH DRABBLE #1:

________________

**FANDOM**: Transformers Animated  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Starscream/Skywarp  
**PROMPT**: SINGLE MOTHER OF FIVE - YOU KNOW HOW STRESSING THAT IS. GODDAMN MILF.  
**RATING**: PG-esquuuuue

**REQUESTED BY**: Lingering

It was rare for Starscream ever to desire the company of others. Not to say he was a solitary 'Con, just that the idea of him craving the touch of another mech or femme seemed quite ridiculous. His pride certainly would never consider such a thing. But when days got bad and all he could feel was a constant nagging of stress, sometimes a little massage helped work things out.

Too bad for Skywarp he had to be the one to give said massage. Thundercracker and Laserwave downright refused and couldn't be argued with. Not like he wanted those idiots touching him anyway. Sunstorm and Ramjet were still out gathering energon. All that was left was little 'Warp, quietly and nervously huddled away from the others.

It didn't take much persuading to get Skywarp to do as Starscream demanded. A simple bark of a command had him running to his side. His fear was easy to control, at least Starscream could use that to his advantage. So Starscream sat down in his little nest a distance away from the others, optics shut and offlined as he sagged forward, arms folded over his chest. Skywarp sat on his legs right behind him, shaking hands nervously working out knotted and sensitive wiring beneath shoulders.

"Harder," Starscream grumbled.

"O-Okay," Skywarp squeaked. He increased his strength, letting his hands rub into shoulders before moving downward, along his back. "I-Is this okay?" he asked, terrified.

"_Harder_," Starscream hissed.

Skywarp nodded feverishly. A moment later, his palms were pushing hard into the base of Starscream's wings. The reaction he got was a loud moan, the wings hiking and shuddering. "Hnn, there," the maroon Seeker grunted, infrastructure backbone straightening. Skywarp cowered a little more, but kept up. "Now a little harder."

The purple Decepticon wasn't quite sure how much harder he could get. But he tried and by the sounds Starscream was making, it was satisfactory. "Mmm, yessss, I like that," he purred, wings giving another quick flutter.

Skywarp started to relax. Not completely, as he was incapable of doing so. But he made a bold move, letting his digits pinch the undersides of the wings. This enticed a reaction from Starscream he did not expect. The Seeker turned in his seat and glared at his clone. Skywarp immediately sunk back, hands raised. "I-I'm sorry if you didn't l-like--"

Starscream placed a hand over his mouth. Skywarp squeaked beneath the palm. "Touches like that lead to very personal things," he snorted. Nonetheless, a grin crossed his faceplates, a dirty leer. Skywarp quivered as he was pushed down to the ground. "I guess there's another way I can loosen up."

The purple clone shook again. He knew there was no fighting it. Carefully, he pulled Starscream's hand from his mouth. "B-Be gentle," he whimpered and nervously kissed a claw.

________________

END


	2. G1: SandstormxOctane

Onward with drabble #2!

______________

**FANDOM**: G1  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Sandstorm/Octane  
**PROMPT**: SAND GETS IN EVERYWHERE  
**RATING**: T  
**REQUESTED BY**: midydoof via dA

"S-Stop it all ready."

Octane really didn't understand how the tables had turned so... suddenly. Here he was, sitting in Sandstorm's lap in a dinky dark closet, hiding away from bounty hunters looking for his head to gift Galvatron with. What a shitty way to ruin the nice weather. The closet could barely contain his wings, which drooped, their tips scratching along the walls. Even worse was the fact that Sandstorm's grabby hands decided to make the best of their close quarters predicament. The orange Autobot had one arm wrapped around Octane's hips, the digits of his other hand tracing along the seams of his inner thigh.

Octane couldn't help but moan. Really, it wasn't like he had much of a choice. Touches like these, they made your body betray you. "Knock it off, mech," the triple changer growled and gave a soft shove into Sandstorm's chest. No room for Sandstorm to move, however, so it really was futile.

"Hey, c'mon, don't be such a sparkling," Sandstorm sniggered. A finger running along one thigh, up a hip; it sunk into the metal, causing Octane to wince and arch a little. "Ah, you see, it's not so bad, is it?"

Octane snorted. His cheekplates were flaming hot. He felt like he was melting. "J-Just stop it. I ain't in the mood. Someone's gonna hear us," he scowled.

"No one'll hear us. Soundproof walls, see," Sandstorm assured. He dropped a kiss in the crook of the Decepticon's neck, slightly craning his neck over a wing. Octane shivered a little. "So don't worry about it. Let's make the best out of this situation." The Autobot palmed his hand to the back of the cramped wing, letting it cruise back and forth along its length.

Octane's wings twitched; tips ground against the walls. "No! Stoppit!" he whined, writhing in the mech's lap. He silenced and stilled immediately when the hand over his stomach raised and dug into his chest. Right over his spark chamber. His red optics narrowed and his frown stretched clear across his burning faceplates.  
"You slagging..."

"D'awww, humor me, huh?" Sandstorm chortled.

Octane heard a soft click and then felt heat on his back. He sighed loudly, slumping forward as best as he could. "Well, not like I can exactly refuse," he grunted.

Sandstorm smirked. "You're enjoying it."

"Am not," Octane muttered and let his chestplates slide open.


	3. TFA: MegatronxStarscream

Onward with drabble #3!

______________

**FANDOM**: TFA  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Megatron/Starscream  
**PROMPT**: JESUS CHRIST SUPERSTAR  
**RATING**: PG/-13  
**REQUESTED BY**: cygnusnebula

It was a day just before fate would have Megatron nothing more but a head.

The Decepticon leader had been lounging in his throne inside the broken down Nemesis, tirelessly watching the scanners for any trace of the Allspark. It was then that, in the quiet loneliness did Starscream appear and shatter it, holding a bowl of oil and a synthetic cloth in his hands. "My humble liege, good evening," the Seeker purred and bowed elegantly.

"What is it Starscream?" Megatron asked, voice endlessly stern. "You're not on duty."

Starscream stood from his sweeping bow. "I've come to offer some of my more... personal services, dear king," he purred. Megatron watched him with paranoid optics as Starscream knelt before him, sitting down the bowl and cloth. "You look like you could use a little distraction from all this processor numbing observations," he crooned.

Megatron's optics turned to slits. "What did you have in mind?"

Starscream said nothing, but rather did something instead. He carefully took one of the larger mech's feet in his hand. Megatron would have reacted had he felt threatened, but curiosity kept him from lashing out. So far, Starscream seemed harmless. For now. Starscream held the foot in his hand, other stroking it. "Your pedes are worn from all the flying you did today. Surely they could use a little tender caress..." he whispered, rubbing a cheek to the side of the massive foot.

"My pedes are in fine condition."

"Why, my lord, I don't doubt that," Starscream replied, batting those optics. "I'm just saying, you might like it..." He dipped the cloth in the oil and with Megatron remaining still, obviously having scanned the oil for anything corroding, he continued onward. Starscream rubbed the cloth against the top of the foot tenderly, almost lovingly. Megatron made no sound but the dimming of his optics said something. "Oh, just relax, my great leader..." Starscream chuckled. And thus he continued washing the mech's silver foot.

Too bad that Megatron would not be returning the favor.

----------------

**A/N**: 'Cause I've still not seen the movie, this fic is symbolic. 9u9 Before Jesus was crucified, Judas washed his feet and Jesus returned the favor. Basically that's it.


	4. G1: ThundercrackerxSkywarp

Onward with drabble #4!

______________

**FANDOM**: G1  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Thundercracker/Skywarp  
**PROMPT**: Teasing each other about how gay holding hands is, while they do it. B)  
**RATING**: G  
**REQUESTED BY**: meiko via LJ

"This is... what is that word squishies use?"

"... 'Gay'?"

"Yeah. This? Totally _that_."

Thundercracker and Skywarp sat outside the Nemesis, watching the sun set. They sat side by side; though they appeared relaxed, there was tension in the air. The source of the uneasiness: their hands wrapped tightly around the others. "If you needa hold my hand," the purple Seeker sniggered, "you can. I can understand if you feel a little scared."

"What would I be afraid of, you dolt? Especially right now," Thundercracker scowled. "Maybe _you're_ the one who wants to hold _my_ hand."

Skywarp snorted. "I'm only holdin' your hand 'cause you grabbed mine."

"You're the one who kept laying your hand and tapping your fingers invitingly on mine, you know," Thundercracker reminded.

"I was just trying to get you out of your funky daze," Skywarp insisted.

Thundercracker rolled his optics. "I wasn't in a... 'funky daze' or whatever. I was just thinking," he stated.

Skywarp chortled. "And then you went and squeezed my hand. That's _so_ gay."

"Well, why don't you let go?" Thundercracker asked, annoyed. "I mean, I don't need to hold your hand. I just thought you wanted me to. I think holding hands is for sparklings anyway."

"Aw, you were asking for it, scardey-bot," Skywarp laughed.

There was a moment of silence. Nobody said a word and their hands remained coiled around the others. Not a movement of their bodies, not a sign of letting go in sight. Thundercracker gazed away, embarrassed. "You don't have to let go, though..." he muttered. Skywarp looked at him, slightly surprised. "... I don't mind it."

Skywarp blinked before cackling. "Aw, you like this gay slag!" he laughed and held up their hands as proof.

"You do too if you're not letting go!"

"Heh, well..."


	5. TFA: MegatronxOptimus Prime

Onward with drabble #5!

______________

**FANDOM**: Transformers Animated  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Megatron/Optimus Prime  
**PROMPT**: If Megatron had stumbled across Optimus and Sentinel Prime after the disaster on the organic planet, and losing Elita, how would have things been different? (Hopefully that's not too broad or cheesy, but hey, I tried.)  
**RATING**: PG-13  
**REQUESTED BY**: dreamerchaos via dA

"Really such a pity. To think they'd willingly waste such good soldiers..."

Optimus winced when that cold, black hand slipped under his chin, forcing him to look up. Blue optics narrowed at the face of the Decepticon warlord, defiant and enraged. Megatron just smiled; he could sense, feel the fear the young Autobot was attempting to hide. Kneeling before him, arms chained down and behind him by stasis chains, Optimus Prime's head was at perfect level with Megatron's knees. One sweep of the Decepticon's sword and his head would be off with ease.

Megatron hadn't expected to find such... treasure on a godawful planet such as the one inhabited by those mutant spiders. An error on his dying ship's part, accidentally taking them too close in range with the planet's surface. But that little blip didn't go wasted. As Optimus was perfect evidence. "They throw your people's lives away for the most insignificant things," he smirked, voice old and dusty but as regal as ever.

"What do you want from me..." Optimus paused. He couldn't believe he was saying this, but... "Megatron?"

Megatron chortled. "We'll save that for later, Autobot," he said. He let his hands slide free, before pushing against one helm antenna. The smaller 'bot winced. "You've been left for dead, just as you have left behind that femme..."

"You leave Elita out of this," Optimus snapped. He bowed his head in shame. "I... couldn't save her..."

"She's just another casualty for the records. Nothing more," Megatron snorted. His finger ran down the edge of the antenna and Optimus shuddered again. "Such idealistic, ignorant fools, manipulated like puppets to do what you deem as 'mandatory for peace.'" The old silver mech leaned forward, pulling Optimus closer by the chains over his torso. Optimus winced as they were face to face. "Well, do you think the lives of one or two sparklings will matter much in the end to your leaders, your 'great' society? You're merely stepping stones, blind sheep."

Optimus ground his dental plates. "I don't care what you say, Megatron," he spat, "it doesn't phase me."

"But I think it does. I think as soon as you lost your precious Elita-1 you realized how useless your life is in the long run," he said. But then that leer was back on his face and he let his lip components press against an antenna. "Dear child," he purred, "I can make you feel like _something_."

When the Decepticon warlord bit into his antenna, Optimus gasped, knowing fully where this would be going.


	6. Movieverse: Seekers

Onward with drabble #6!

______________

**FANDOM**: Movieverse/Bayformers  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Rainmakers  
**PROMPT**: Storm chasing  
**RATING**: G  
**REQUESTED BY**: katamanda via LJ

"Slagging Rainmakers..."

They were hardly recognizable, the three Seeker tetrajets, moving so swift and fast through the dark, thundering skies. A blink and you'd miss them; sleek colors of brown, purple and blue before disappearing in a wink. At the lead was Starscream, behind him flanked at his left, Skywarp and at his right, Thundercracker, blurs of purple and blue respectively. They cut through the blackened heavens, towards the storm of thunder, lightning and torrents of acid rain.

"Was the storm unauthorized by Megatron?" Thundercracker asked via comm-link.

"He wanted them to hold off another cycle," Starscream scowled in return.

Skywarp flew closer to his leader's side. "Could you not handle this situation by yourselves?" he asked. "I don't see why you need my expertise."

"The Rainmakers have shown an increase in temperament, thus we want to keep the numbers even during confrontation," Starscream answered. "We are a trine, Skywarp, rather you wish to acknowledge this or not. You were not meant to spend orns trapped in your laboratories. This is both a direct command from your trine leader and Megatron himself."

Skywarp just kept quiet. "It feels good to fly again, though, doesn't it 'Warp?" Thundercracker inquired. "You've been cooped up for three orns."

"Mm. It does feel good. Flying, that is."

Starscream gave a little rumble. "Activate defense fields," he ordered. A flash of light ran across his body, before the jet was encased in a near transparent gloss. "The acid is still effective against our chassis." The two other tetrajets complied, both covered in protective layers of shimmer. "Dive."

"Roger," Skywarp and Thundercracker replied in unison.

Starscream dipped down first, taking a swift turn towards the eye of the storm. In perfect imitation, the other Seekers followed his movements and tailed him into the darkness.

----------------

**A/N**: According to his toy box, Skywarp is a loner scientist. LOL.


	7. G1 AU: Optimus PrimexStarscream

Onward with drabble #7!

______________

**FANDOM**: G1 AU  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Optimus Prime/Starscream  
**PROMPT**: Yummy - Gwen Stefani. Based in the Egyptian/Rome AU as seen in a few of my other fics.  
**RATING**: PG-13  
**REQUESTED BY**: entrate via LJ

"You're lucky my men found you when they did, Autobot. You would have slipped into deactivation from lack of fuel had they not."

Optimus, weak, tired and badly in need of refueling, knelt before the Pharaoh's throne. He kept his weak state hidden, however, refusing to falter. Starscream smirked, resting his face against a hand. "You may not show it, but I know you're ravished with hunger," he chortled. Optimus just kept his head bowed in respect. "You're not very talkative either, not like the other Autobots I've met..." The Pharaoh cocked an optic ridge, intrigued. "... I like that."

Starscream snapped his fingers and the purple Seeker at his side ducked out behind the drapes. "I'll honor your silence and obedience, Autobot, only because I'm in a charitable mood..." he chuckled. Skywarp appeared again, holding a golden pitcher. He handed it to Starscream, who showed it to the curious mech kneeling before him. "Here I contain the best of high grade energon. Thick and smooth like rich honey, but also refreshing and rejuvenating. Do you wish to have it?"

Optimus had finally broken his silence. "If the Pharaoh will allow it," he said.

"But of course," Starscream chuckled, raising a finger, "but there's only one thing..." With that, he tilted over the pitcher, letting thick purple energon run down his bare leg. Optimus widened his optics. The Pharaoh handed Skywarp back the pitcher before sitting back and holding out his energon coated leg. "You have to lick it off me." His optic ridges quirked. "Will your pride allow you to do this, noble Autobot?"

To everyone's surprise, mostly perhaps Optimus's himself, the Autobot leaned forward and took the mech's foot in his hand. Warm energon dripped along his arms at the touch. Mouth plates shifting aside, Starscream's cheeks blazed when he saw the Autobot's lips beneath. Optimus then gently caressed a heel, letting his glossa slide along its external surface. Starscream winced and squeezed his arm rests.

"Should I stop him, my lord?" Thundercracker asked in a low whisper, leaning aside.

"N-No," Starscream growled. He swished up a hand. "Leave us in privacy! _RIGHT NOW_!"


	8. G1: ProwlxSideswipe

Onward with drabble #8!

______________

**FANDOM**: G1  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Prowl/Sideswipe  
**PROMPT**: Candy  
**RATING**: PG-ish  
**REQUESTED BY**: papercrownqueen via LJ

"You know you're on duty, right?"

Sideswipe broke from his trance, the lollipop stilling in his mouth. He looked up from his post outside the Ark, the candy hanging from his slightly gaped mouth. Prowl glared at him, standing there with one hand on his hip and a pile of datapads beneath his arm. Sideswipe grinned widely, sliding the lollipop to the other side of his mouth. "Heya, Prowler," he chuckled.

"What are you eating?" Prowl demanded. He pointed to the wiggling white stick. "You were instructed to refuel before duty two cycles ago."

"This is called a 'lollipop,' Prowler; well, a really huge one. It's candy; or really sweet stuff humans snack on. The staff at that one diner we salvaged from the 'Con's made us some extra big for us in gratitude," Sideswipe explained. He let it pop out of his mouth, holding it up. It was a sphere of pink and swirls of red. "They say the taste is called 'cherry.' Looks good, huh?"

Prowl sighed. "You shouldn't be 'snacking' on the job, Sideswipe. I saw you playing around with it on my way down here. There's a 45% you may get distracted while messing around with that--"

"Ah, Prowl, spare the lecture," Sideswipe sighed. He leaned forward, wagging the lollipop in front of Prowl's perplexed faceplates. "It's okay, really. Don't be so uptight. Why not have a lick? It's really appeasing to the taste sensors!"

Prowl pushed his hand aside. "No," he scowled. "Now throw it away."

Sideswipe groaned. "Fine fine fine. Lemme just..." He paused before pressing his long glossa against the bulb of pink candy. Prowl's door wings twitched as he watched Sideswipe slowly take a long lick around the lollipop. His optics were fluttered by the delicious taste and he gave his mouth another probe with the tasty treat. The way he looked so content and how he was sucking that candy...

That's when Sideswipe chomped down, shattering the lollipop to shards of sugar. Prowl winced, door wings giving a tense shudder. Sideswipe licked the corners of his mouth as he chewed up the pieces and smiled over at the flustered strategist. "There," he smirked.

"Get back to work," Prowl grumbled and quickly marched off.


	9. TFA: Tentacles hon hon hon

Onward with drabble #9! And my personal fave. 9u9

______________

**FANDOM**: Transformers Animated  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Skywarp, Thundercracker and some frisky tentacles  
**PROMPT**: THUNDERCRACKER AND SKYWARP ACCIDENTALLY LAND ON PLANET OF TENTACLE MONSTERS  
**RATING**: PG-13  
**REQUESTED BY**: beebot

"I-I'm scared!"

"What _else_ is new!?"

Skywarp and Thundercracker stood back to back, moving in circles 'round and 'round. They were surrounded completely by raging, thrashing green and pink tentacles sprouting from this strange planet's black dirt. Their null rays were raised, albeit Skywarp's arms shook so much he could barely keep them up. "None of them will dare touch us. They'd be wise not to take me on. I'll destroy them in an astrosecond," Thundercracker snorted.

"R-Really?"

"Of course!"

And then the opposite happened. While Thundercracker was gloating and reassuring his terrified fellow, two pairs of tentacles shot out at a speed too quick to be seen. The tentacles bashed the null rays off the Seeker's arms first and before they could even fathom what just happened, two tentacles coiled around Skywarp's arms and two around Thundercracker's legs. Seconds later, they were yanked off the ground, Thundercracker's head cracking against the floor as he was raised upside down.

Skywarp released a high pitched scream, flailing his legs hanging above the earth, body swaying violently back and forth. "Oh Primus oh Primus oh Primus we're gonna get deactivated!" he sobbed.

Thundercracker bent upward, clawing at the tentacles at his ankles. Their hides were thick, hardly wounded by the claws. "Oh shut up! I fear nothing from these primitive beasts!" he snarled. He started kicking his legs up and down. "Release me you insignificant worthless pathetic weak little--" Before he could finish, a tentacle forced itself into his mouth, deep and nearly right down his throat, silencing him. Thundercracker's optics widened in shock and fury and he continued making incoherent threats.

"Thundercracker! Thundercracker!" Skywarp cried. He squeaked as a tentacle slowly slid up along the front of his chassis, tip fingering his canopy glass. "Don't die, Thundercracker, don't di--!" His vocalizer shut down as his mouth gaped in awe and shock when a tentacle started stroking itself between 'Cracker's legs and groin. Thundercracker's enraged snarls turned damp with flustered grunts. "What... are they... doing...?" the purple clone muttered, suddenly feeling very hot in the face.

Skywarp got his answer when two tentacles wiggled inside his chest turbines. He wibbled as the heat on his cheekplates increased. Oh... "Slag," he whimpered.


	10. G1: Optimus PrimexStarscream

The following new prompts are from another drabble meme. I figured I'd post them here and all other related drabbles. :]

**FANDOM**: G1  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Optimus Prime/Starscream  
**PROMPT**: Ailerons are fun to play with.  
**RATING**: PG  
**REQUESTED BY**: primusatemyleg at LJ

___________________________

Optimus had never truly seen the beauty of flight until one fateful evening. Of all mechs to make him actually feel _envious_ about being flightless, it had to be Starscream.

Optimus had been sitting comfortably on the edge of a cliff, over a canyon that was flooded with dying sunlight. A nice place to distract his processors from the chaos of war, if only just for a few minutes. But then there came a loud boom akin to thunder, a sonic hiss that spread out from behind him and then above his head. The Autobot leader peered up with curious round optics and saw a familiar red, white and blue jet soar above his head.

Starscream was going at speeds Optimus could not calculate. Only stare in awe at. The jet ripped through the sky, leaving behind streaks of exhaust and rumbling groans. At first, Starscream kept a straight path, doing nothing grand except defying the speed of light. Then, with a hiccup in the spark, Optimus watched as a little aileron on his left wing clamped shut, previously opened like the other. This sent Starscream to soar gracefully to the side, moving in a smooth parallel slide down towards the ground.

The jet was nowhere near the ground when the flap closed and he regained a straight line. He repeated this with his other aileron closing, and again he dipped down. Instead of going back to a normal path, he did a sudden spin; a full 360 before going upright and straight again, both flaps open and absorbing the air speed. Optimus wished he had air to perform such stunts; if he tried to flip in truck mode, the end result was not so... graceful.

Ailerons closing and opening, Starscream, nearly a mile away now, swooped around in a perfect cut. Now he was flying back towards the curious Prime. The flaps closed and he ducked a few feet; they opened again and he climbed once more. The sunset's light burnt orange and husky yellow on his chassis, bursts of flare shimmering at wing tips and nose cone, casting a gleam over yellow cockpit glass. Prime could only imagine just how warm that body was and shivered.

Then, reaching half mark, Starscream's left aileron closed and he spun in a full circle; only instead of one, he proceeded to do at least four more, all the while shooting through the sky like a bullet. Optimus's spark gave an unsteady beat as it appeared Starscream was on a crash collision, those hoops and flips so erratic and speed so fast. Velocity decreased when Starscream went straight again, but continued flying right down at the surprised Autobot.

Doing a loop, once upright, Starscream's thrusters hushed and ailerons clamped shut. Optimus sat back when it was apparent the jet wasn't going to land anywhere else. His speed, though decreased, would not allow him to make a sudden jerk and land elsewhere. Rather, he shot right down and at just about thirty feet, his body contorted with screeching, growling and hissing mechanisms and machinery and he landed on his thruster heels just as transformation was completed. To steady himself, Starscream pounded a hand to the ground as it gave a violent but brief tremor from impact.

Starscream slowly rose his head. Those wings mounted on his back flickered, adjusting to his new form. Optimus remained seated and quiet. "Well?" Starscream smirked. He stood straight, hands on his hips. "Still feel superior, _Prime_?"

"I admit, I am a weakling compared to you in the skies," Optimus replied. The Seeker approached him, a typical swagger in his hips. "But I'm especially curious about something of yours..." he said.

Starscream slunk into his lap, arms hanging over his shoulders. "Oh?" he sneered, fondling a smokestack. "Now what would that be?"

Optimus rose his hands and touched the closed ailerons on Starscream's wings. The Decepticon gave a little shiver at the soft caresses. Both flaps went erect and open and clicked like soft chirps. Optimus widened his optics. "It appears they're sensitive," he observed.

"You could say that," Starscream purred. He traced a finger along an antenna and now Prime was quivering. "They're also, mind you, fun to play with..."


	11. TFA: Optimus PrimexSentinel Prime

**FANDOM**: Animated  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Optimus Prime/Sentinel Prime  
**PROMPT**: Botany  
**RATING**: G (save for a little gay)  
**REQUESTED BY**: beebot

___________________________

"What is this organic... _slag_!?"

Sentinel Prime was gaping in horror and disgust as he stepped into what he _thought_ was just an average chemical laboratory. No, rather, it was a newly remodeled green house. It was warm from the lights overhead, tables lined with numerous plants of all type and origin. It was mostly green, but there was a rainbow of color shattered around the lab.

Optimus Prime rose his head, looking over a row of yellow fennel. "Sentinel," he said, surprised. "What are you doing in here?"

Sentinel flailed a purple datapad. "Optimus!" he snapped. "This is your doing, isn't it?"

"Can't take all the credit," Optimus smirked. The blue Prime scowled, not expecting such a reply. "No, Perceptor here fitted this laboratory as a green house. My team and I just supplied the flowers."

Sentinel gaped. "Perceptor!? I thought he was a _genius_ and yet he's stupid enough--"

"Look, if you still think all organics are poisonous and dangerous, you're wrong," Optimus sighed. He gestured the big chin Prime over. "For example, these flowers--they're called _Foeniculum vulgare_. Or simply 'fennel.' They're absolutely harmless." He gently batted at a tiny cluster of yellow petals.

Sentinel just snorted. "Look, I've got better and more important things to do than sit here and admire some organic sludge," he spat. He tapped the datapad to his chest. "Me being a member of the _Elite Guard_ and everything."

Optimus shrugged. "Well, Perceptor left me in charge while he's gone," he informed. He was not going to bite into that taunt. "He'll be back in about ten kliks or so." He extended his hand. "If you're too... uncomfortable being in here, instead of waiting you can give the 'pad to me and I'll pass it along."

"I-It's not a matter of discomfort!" Sentinel huffed. "And no, no. It was assigned to _me_. Don't try and weasel your way into my good graces."

"Well, all right then," Optimus replied. "I guess you'll just have to wait for him. In here. Or, maybe, you can go stand out in the hall." With that, he smiled ever so sweetly and turned back to the fennel flowers.

Sentinel felt like he had been slapped across the face. How _dare_ Optimus imply he was scared of a bunch of _flowers_! Hell no! "What's so great about these things anyway!?" he demanded and marched forward into the rows of plants. He stopped and turned to the nearest plant, a giant Venus flytrap. "They're... ugly."

"Not all of them are the prettiest," Optimus chuckled, "but they each serve a purpose."

"And that would be what? And why does Cybertron not have any if they're _so_ important?"

"On Earth, they can provide oxygen or supply pollen for--" Optimus paused, optics blinking when Sentinel started poking at the huge flytrap with the datapad, face twisted in disgust. "Sentinel, I wouldn't do that. Perceptor modified that Venus flytrap and from what he told me, it's quite--"

Sentinel snorted. He continued prodding the plant. "I'm not afraid of something so--" But then the plant opened its large mouth and clamped shut around both datapad and Sentinel's hand. The blue 'bot squealed loudly and started jumping up and down, hand flailing. But the plant had a good grasp on it and refused to let go.

"Slag slag slag!" Sentinel cried. "Get it off!"

Optimus was first struck with surprise then amusement. He couldn't help but smirk, stifling laughter. "Y-Yeah okay, just--just relax..." he chuckled as Sentinel bounced from one foot to the other. Optimus carefully sunk a hand under the sucking plant and began tickling it. The Venus flytrap slowly opened its mouth and its little leaves were shaking. The moment it opened its mouth, Sentinel yanked out his hand, huffing and puffing and shivering. "I named her Audrey II from an Earth movie. She's ticklish under her, uh, 'chin.'"

"Destroy that Pitspawn _thing_!" Sentinel squeaked, dropping the datapad. "Primus, I've been contaminated! My hand is going to rot off, isn't it!? I need to get to quarantine fast! Fast!"

But that's when Optimus grabbed his flailing hand, yanked it forward and pressed a kiss to its top. Sentinel's big jaw dropped. A second later, Optimus stood back, still holding his superior's hand. "See? Everything's okay," he chuckled. He then reached forward and wiggled a finger under Sentinel's chin. "As the humans say, 'I kissed your boo-boo all better.'"

"S-Slag you O-Optimus!"

A/N: I am a huge fag for flower symbolism; fennel mean "worthy of praise." Also, the name Audrey II comes from _Little Shop of Horrors_.


	12. G1: BlasterxSoundwave

**FANDOM**: G1  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Blaster/Soundwave  
**PROMPT**: Cadence  
**RATING**: G (save for a little gay)  
**REQUESTED BY**: fujisaki-chan at dA

_________________________

On a few rare occasions, when Blaster ran into battle with his Cassettebots, he was known to chant a cadence along with them. They always varied, these cadence songs and today, it was a brand new one. Blaster and his ilk had been sent to handle Soundwave and his own Cassetticons. They never made a silent entrance, but it wasn't entirely a disadvantage.

Both musical bots rushed at one another and Blaster commenced with the singing.

"Autobots what are we gonna do!?" Blaster shouted and shot at Soundwave.

"Kick some aft through and through!" the four Cassettebots exclaimed and took on a Cassetticon each.

"Slag, they're singin' again," Rumble hissed. He swung a piledriver at Eject, who dodged in the nick of time.

Frenzy cackled. "I don't see why we can't do it too!" He then cleared his vocalizers and, releasing a loud sonic boom at Ramhorn, he sung, "Cassetticons: superior!"

"Autobots..." Rumble murmured before kicking over Rewind. He beamed. "Inferior!"

Blaster ran at Soundwave, who was ejecting Ratbat and Laserbeak to join the others. "Seems like yer peeps are tryin' to steal our rap!" he laughed.

"Approval: negative," Soundwave replied. He'd rather not listen to such ridiculous chatter, especially from his own troops, but he wasn't go to stop and lecture them. Rather his shoulder mounted cannon released a blast of energy at Blaster, who gracefully flipped over it.

The red and yellow Autobot was cackling. "And by the time we're done!?" he chanted.

"All them Decepticons will be gone, rraagh!" Steeljaw snarled and pounced on Laserbeak, knocking him to the ground.

Rumble tossed aside Eject, rushing forward to bash the lion Cassettebot off his brother. "We're gonna make you Autobots pay!"

"Uh..." Frenzy scratched at his cheek. "Yeah... hey!"

"Lame."

Blaster and Soundwave shot at one another again; however, instead of hitting the other, each blast knocked the guns from their hands and shoulder. Ramhorn clamped his jaws on Soundwave's gun and bit it clean in half, furiously shaking his head back and forth like a dog with a chew toy. Ratbat swooped down and grabbed Blaster's gun, flying off and disposing of it in a ravine.

"Looks like it's just gonna be Autoboto-e-Decepticono, hand-to-hand combat!" Blaster sniggered and flexed his servos.

"Challenge," Soundwave said and fisted his hands, "accepted!" With that, he dove forward.

Blaster ran to meet him half way and now both 'bots were locked hand in hand, struggling to push the other down. "You're not in bad shape today, Sounds," Blaster teased and managed to get an inch in. Soundwave said nothing, and got that inch back. "If yer gonna be so quiet, allow me to spice things up," the Autobot chuckled. "Autobots are number one with the guns!"

"Sendin' all Decepticons on the run!" the Cassettebots exclaimed.

Soundwave gave a low disapproving grumble. "Cadence: ridiculous and immature."

Blaster just laughed. "You like it when I sing to ya," he giggled. Then leaning forward, he pressed a quick smooch on Soundwave's faceplate. Soundwave's visor widened and the surprise was just enough for Blaster to take initiative. Using his shock to his advantage, Blaster threw all his weight forward and knocked Soundwave onto his back.

"Boss!" Frenzy gasped before Rewind spun-kicked him upside the head.

Blaster stepped forward, his shadow advancing over the stunned Decepticon. He was smirking like the cat who got into the cream, hands on his hips. "I'm so good," he sneered, "I swept ya right off yer pedes!"

"Death threat: do not do that again," Soundwave ordered.

"But ya liked it the last ti--"

That's when Soundwave punted Blaster between the legs.


	13. SG: MegatronxStarscream

**FANDOM**: Shattered Glass  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Megatron/Starscream.  
**PROMPT**: Devotion  
**RATING**: PG  
**REQUESTED BY**: fujisaki-chan at dA

___________________________

The battle was chaotic. And they were on the losing side.

Half of the Decepticon army was down, severely injured. Megatron feared one or two were even permanently deactivated. Prime's group had suffered its own causalities, but so far the Autobots remained the strongest of the two opposing teams. Those damn Seekers and Wreckers were complete morons, but they were elite soldiers and masters of their fields. They had taken out the most Decepticons, alongside Optimus Prime.

From what Megatron gathered, it was now only him, Starscream, Thundercracker, Soundwave, three of the Cassetticons, Dirge and Bombshell. However, he had noticed that they were fighting in a cluster; it was making for easy targets. They could always scatter, but even then the numbers were overwhelming. There was only one solution left and as much as he hated to do it, it was the logical and right thing to do.

"Decepticons!" Megatron shouted and threw up a hand. "Retreat!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Scatter! Don't move in a group! Thundercracker, take Skywarp! Bombshell, take Thrust! Soundwave, you retreat with your Cassetticons! I'll take Ramjet!"

With that, his men gathered their fallen comrades and retreated.

Starscream whirled to face his leader. "Can I be of any service, my lord?"

"No," the silver Decepticon replied, hoisting Ramjet onto his back, "just get out of here!"

Starscream was hesitant. He nodded then transformed, taking off, but never too far from the others. Just as Megatron was about to take flight, a blast erupted behind him at his heels. It was enough to knock him forward and onto his stomach, throwing Ramjet off to roll clumsily along the ground. Groaning painfully, Megatron weakly sat up on his arms, heels singed and burning.

"Retreating is so like you, Megatron. But today, I intend to finish you off."

Megatron widened his blue optics and snapped his head back. Prime was approaching him, gun raised; the barrel was still smoking from the shot he fired. "P-Prime," Megatron grunted, baring his dental plates. "I don't-don't except to go d-down so easily..."

Optimus chuckled darkly. "You're weak and suffering," he crooned and his red optics brightened, "let me put you out of your misery." He then cocked his gun, cross hairs pinpointing Megatron's face.

"No you don't!"

Optimus fired, just when Starscream threw himself in front of his leader. Megatron gasped in terror, Optimus's optics widened with mild surprise. The blow hit Starscream dead in his mid section and he tumbled backwards, nearly tripping over Megatron. However, thrusting back his feet, he stood his ground, weary and haunched and weak as he was. Starscream glared hellfire at his archnemesis, one optic flickering as smoke and energon gushed from the tear in his stomach.

"Starscream!" Megatron spat. "What are you doing!?"

"G-Get out of here," Starscream swallowed. He kept his gaze forward and null rays pointed. "T-Take Ramjet t-to shelter. I-I'll hold Prime off."

Megatron shook his head. "You're in worse condition than I!" he shouted. "Get out of here!"

"I am not leaving!" Starscream snarled. Megatron went still, shocked. That's when the Seeker smiled sadly over his shoulder at his commander. "I'm not going to let you die. Now go."

Prime was laughing with amusement. "Oh, this is _rich_," he chortled. "You Decepticons are too emotional." He pointed his cannon at Starscream. "And that'll be your undoing." With no fear of being blasted, he fired.

Starscream meant to use shots from his null rays to cancel out the blast, but to his surprise, a hand clamped on his shoulder and another shot of fire not from him took out the blast. The Seeker cast his surprised optics to Megatron, leaning weakly against him, cannon smoking. "No, Prime," Megatron smirked, "it's called 'devotion.'"

Starscream blinked before grinning widely. He hoisted his null rays alongside Megatron's cannon. Prime knew he was outnumbered and overpowered, having sent his men off so he could do a job he thought would be quick and easy. Optimus hissed bitterly, swore vengeance and ran off. The two Decepticons sent him packing with blasts nipping at his feet.

When Prime had disappeared into the horizon, Megatron and Starscream each heaved a great big sigh of relief. Megatron stepped back, wincing at Starscream's wound. "You need repairs and fast," he said and gently wipe away energon from just below it.

"We both do," Starscream chuckled. He stood his straightest and touched a hand to Megatron's face, nuzzling helm to helm with him. "My great leader."


	14. TFA: Sentinel PrimexRamjet

**FANDOM**: Animated  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Sentinel Prime/Clone  
**PROMPT**: Ego  
**RATING**: PG  
**REQUESTED BY**: vani_nessa at LJ

___________________________

Sentinel leered proudly at his catch. The Starscream clone hung against the far wall of the private interrogation room, his wings pinned to the wall. In one hand, the blue Autobot balanced an electro whip. "You're finally online, you puke scum," he sneered.

The clone blinked. "No, I'm not. I'm still offline, honestly."

Sentinel cocked a brow. "Such lame excuses won't work on me. Not like they would on Optimus's idiotic team," he spat.

"Optimus? Team?" the clone echoed. "I have no idea who they are."

"You do, too," Sentinel replied. "You've fought with them before. Weakling against weakling. No wonder it was so easy for me to catch you."

"You didn't catch me! I just came willingly. I like being chained up, you know."

Sentinel wrinkled his nose. "Don't play dumb. I know that'll be hard for you," he scowled. "Just admit I caught you and you're terrified." The smile reappeared.

"I--I'm not scared!" the clone stuttered.

"My mere presence..." the Autobot crooned and strode up to the Seeker. He brushed the tip of his whip under his prisoner's long chin. "... It fills you with fear, doesn't it?"

The clone was shaking. "N-No it doesn't!"

"You're lying."

"I--I'm not l-lying!"

Sentinel narrowed his optics. "Knock it off!" he ordered and struck the clone across the face. The Seeker squealed with pain, a thin slice forming on his faceplates. "You're testing my gracious patience." He grabbed one trapped wing, squeezing dents into it. "Tell me you're scared. Tell me you're worried for your life. _Beg_ for mercy."

"I--I'm not scared! I'm n-not worried!" the clone insisted shakily. "And I'm _definitely_ not screaming for mercy!"

Sentinel's nerves were bristling now. "You foolish Decepticreep! I hold your life in my hands! How can you _not_ be scared slagless!?" he demanded.

"Mm'nooooot!" the clone whined pitifully.

The Autobot chewed into his bottom lip component. "If you won't outright tell me..." he murmured before smiling cooly. He tapped his whip against the wing he had dented. "I'll _make_ you _scream_ it." With that, he gave the wing a quick violent swat. The clone shrieked and jolted in his binds. "Now, you wretched slagheap, plead for me, the great Sentinel Prime of the Elite Guard, to let you leave relatively in one piece."

The clone wibbled, lips shaking. "I'm not begging. I refuse to beg. This is me not begging."

Sentinel was now on the verge of throttling the clone until his head popped off. Instead he whipped him across the chest, cracking his cockpit. The Seeker screeched again. "Slag you, Decepticon!" he roared. "Your pathetic bravery will soon shatter at your feet! And you _will_ fall under my control!" He whipped the clone again, harder this time, another strike following quickly, both along his mid section.

_He's definitely not as egotistical as Thundercracker_, Ramjet thought, whimpering and sobbing, _not at all._


	15. G1 DW AU: Acid StormxSunstorm

**FANDOM**: G1/Dreamwave AU  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Sunstorm/Acid Storm  
**PROMPT**: Bird bath  
**RATING**: PG  
**REQUESTED BY**: beebot, Lingering and extra dedication to perceptor at LJ.

_________________________

"I had anticipated a chance of 70 percent that a storm would occur, but this--"

"--is ridiculous."

Acid Storm and Sunstorm walked, sopping wet, back to their domain. It was pissing alien cats and dogs, but luckily the storms and rain here on Nequil were harmless to their chassis and programing. Acid Storm didn't mind it too much; in fact, he always enjoyed a nice downpour. But not when he was out doing research. Sunstorm, however, hated it completely and the rain on his body was shimmering from the irritated yellow glow he emitted.

"I thought you said it would be a mere drizzle?" Sunstorm grumbled. He cast golden optics bitterly at his companion. "Or if it came to a downpour, it would be over in a few kliks?" Truth be told, it had been nearly fifteen minutes. The two Seekers were forced to walk home instead of fly, considering the lightning -would- effect them if they were struck. Besides, Acid Storm hadn't yet taught Sunstorm how to navigate properly through such things.

"I'm a scientist, not a psychic," Acid Storm sighed.

Finally the two had reached their home, azure blue water puddling outside the entrance. Punching in a code on the door, the two slipped inside. They didn't venture farther in, stopping at the entrance to dry themselves. Another push of a button sent air gushing from the ceiling for quarantine purposes and the two stood there under its powerful gale, letting the rain fall at their feet. A second later, the wind died down; still a little wet, they went about the old fashioned primitive way of drying.

The two began shaking themselves off. Sunstorm's wings twitched and batted back and forth, hyperactive like a humming bird's. Acid Storm gave his feet a shake one by one like an agitated cat's. His wings then fluttered and water speckled the walls as well as Sunstorm. "Hey!" the yellow mech snapped. "I just finished!"

"Sorry about that," Acid Storm apologized. The speed of his wings died down just enough to creak softly as they shook.

Sunstorm eyed the way his companion seemed to stretch and bend to reach back, to brush away all of the water. And he couldn't help but leer. "You can apologize," he crooned and ran a finger down the green mech's cockpit. It had began to fog up by the sudden heat. His digit trailed down a smooth moist streak. "You can do so in another way..."

"But..." Acid Storm gulped. "I thought you were more interested in thugs?"

"Bottles in the club?" Sunstorm replied.

"You want to... hump?"

The yellow mech placed his hands over Acid Storm's chest vents. "You know I love to touch your lovely mech lumps."

"D:"

A/N: Ending is thanks to -perceptor suggesting a prompt featuring the Lollipop cover by Framing Hanley. Which is addictive and beautiful.


	16. G1: SkyfirexPerceptor

**FANDOM**: G1  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Sky/Jetfire/Perceptor  
**PROMPT**: Gem  
**RATING**: G  
**REQUESTED BY**: midydoof

"This cluster of minerals and plant tissue is releasing a moderate level of energon radiation."

Skyfire and Perceptor bent forward, closely eyeing a chunk of rock the size of their fists. "Yeah," Skyfire agreed, "my scanners picked up a level of 25."

"Well," Perceptor sighed and stood back. He placed his hands to his hips. "I suppose Glyph sending it for investigation means it might be valuable."

Skyfire nodded. "The source is coming from the core," he noted. He produced a chisel and hammer. "Shall I start chipping away?"

Perceptor nodded. "Be my guest," he replied. "I detect no harm or possible danger from it."

"All right then," Skyfire said, "here I go." He then started chiseling away the rock, a visor flashing across his optics. Perceptor stepped back, studying the process and making mental notes. It didn't take long for Skyfire to break the tiny boulder. Another hard strike, it split open right down the middle; the two halves parted, revealing another dusty rock inside.

"My, what do we have here?"

"Let's see," Skyfire murmured. Using a pair of tweezers, he plucked the rock out of the debris, turning it over. He then blew air on it; just enough to knock a human off balance. The dirt cleared to reveal a glossy red surface. "It appears smooth." Reassured there'd be no dire consequences, Skyfire touched the rock, feeling it up. "It is."

Perceptor fetched him a rag. Carefully, the shuttle-bot took it and started wiping the smooth rock clean. A minute later, he held up a gorgeous ruby that fit perfectly in the palm of his hand. Perceptor adjusted the setting on his optics and studied it under the ceiling's light. "My word, it looks positively beautiful," he murmured.

"I think I've seen something like this before..." Skyfire hummed. "Humans call them... 'rubies.' They're very valuable, depending on the caliber. A lot of humans like to adorn these and other things called 'jewels and games' on their body."

"Whatever for?"

"Decoration, I guess? Since they can't exactly get paint jobs. Well, they can--'tattoos,' I think..."

Perceptor stroked his chin. "I do remember examining a report filed by Prowl concerning a previous attack on some sort of 'ruby mine' by the Decepticons. I assume they had used these 'rubies' to convert into energon." He smiled. "Only one way to find out. Let us see its contents up close." With that, he transformed into his microscope mode, landing on the table.

Skyfire gulped. "S-Sure..." he muttered. Slowly, he placed the ruby under the scope; shaky hands rested on Perceptor. Perceptor gave a little hum and shiver, but nothing more. Skyfire bit into his bottom lip as he pressed an optic to the lens, hands perfectly still on his companion. He and Perceptor both studied the ruby for a moment or two.

"Ah, yes, this ruby provides an estimation of one full cube," Perceptor theorized. Skyfire flew back as the microscope transformed back into its robot mode. He smiled sheepishly at the smaller mech.

"We should report our findings to Optimus."

"Indeed."

Both scientists then reached forward to grab the gem. Their hands touched, Skyfire's on top. They looked to one another's optics, wide with shock. Their cheekplates turned hot and for a moment, they were frozen in place. Skyfire then whipped his hand back, stumbling backwards. "I uh I uh well um Glyph sent more so uh!" he stuttered, optics a bright blue. "I--I'll go get them!" he declared, throwing up a finger before running to the door.

Only to hit his head against the top. Perceptor gasped, knocked out of his daze. "Oh goodness! Skyfire, are you quite all right?" he inquired. "I do wish they would rebuild those silly doors."

"F-Fine," Skyfire gave a doofy laugh before fleeing, this time ducking his head.


	17. G1: Cliffjumper & Mirage

**FANDOM**: G1  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Cliffjumper, Mirage  
**PROMPT**: Hierarchy  
**RATING**: G  
**REQUESTED BY**: midydoof

Crystal Tower was one of the most luxurious pieces of real estate on Cybertron. It was a rather large city and as its name suggested, composed mostly of the strongest of crystalline. It was also an expensive town; 'bots would have to pay arms and legs to ever want even a simple one bedroom domain. Politicians, celebrities and other big cheeses and hot shots resided in the city mostly.

Cliffjumper thought Crystal City looked beautiful, superficially, but he hated its residents. From experience, all of them had been snotty, better-than-thou rich brats. The hierarchy sickened him. And he hated that he had to drive through it to get to his job. The streets were so pristine, and he swore all of its regulars were glaring at him from under their hoods.

_Look at that dirty, cheap little thing_, they'd be saying, in their rich paint coats and latest upgraded forms. When he sensed those sly dirty looks, Cliffjumper would rev his engine like a threat; from his experience, Crystal City inhabitants were more bark than bite. If that didn't work, a good sputter of exhaust in their oh so perfect and clean atmosphere usually did.

That early morning, Cliffjumper was once more driving through Crystal City traffic. He'd be late for work, but not like he cared completely. He hated his mundane job. It was too bad he had to be stuck in Snobsville. The little red bug sighed loudly, exaggerating his irritation and the hot rich bitch femmes flanking his sides made disapproving grumbles with their engines. _How tacky!_

Finally, after waiting for nearly a half an hour, traffic cleared up. Cliffjumper gave a low "about time" as he drove forward towards the green light. However, in the middle of the intersection, from the corner of his concealed optic he saw a shining blue and white sports car-esque vehicle come storming his way. Cliffjumper gasped as the car attempted to stomp on his brakes; his speed was too fast, and he wouldn't slow down fast enough.

Luckily, Cliffjumper was agile. He transformed and hopped out of the way. The blue and white vehicle swept right past him, spiraling helplessly towards a crystal wall of a building. Acting fast, the red bug leapt forward and threw himself over the car's back end, weight managing to break the speed just enough for the vehicle to stop from colliding. One or two citizens transformed, gaping and gasping and staring like morons at the two smoking Transformers and the skid marks along the street. Most everyone else went about their way, uncaring.

Cliffjumper sat back with a grunt as the blue and white car transformed. The mech was handsome, blue optics wide. "I'm so sorry!" he apologized quickly, voice dripping high class. He offered a hand to Cliffjumper. "I thought I could get that yellow light but--"

"Just watch what you're doing next time!" Cliffjumper spat. He refused to take the hand, standing. He brushed off his chassis. "You coulda t-boned the Pit out of me."

"I--I really am sorry," the rich mech apologized. He produced a few electronic blue bills. "My designation is Mirage. I don't know how to repay you for saving me and, well... Perhaps I can offer you some credits? Maybe use them to go check yourself out at a medical faci--"

Cliffjumper snarled angrily and pushed the offering hand away. "You Crystal Coots," he spat, "think money'll fix everything." He puffed out his chest and started back into the road. "One orn you're gonna be creditless and then you'll see..." He then transformed, speeding off down the now clear street.

Mirage frowned. "Hopefully when that orn comes," he sighed, "I can somehow earn your forgiveness."


	18. TFA: BlitzwingxLugnut

**FANDOM**: TFA  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Blitzwing/Lugnut  
**PROMPT**: Incoherency  
**RATING**: PG  
**REQUESTED BY**: fujisaki-chan

Lugnut had been tinkering with the Nemesis's control panel. The run down ship was floating aimlessly in space, still unable to detect the Allspark's whereabouts. Starscream had retired for the night and now Lugnut was left to keep an optic on things. Everyone else was either recharging or doing their own personal business. Not that the bulky Decepticon minded the tedious task of flying and staring at buttons and screens for hours. For Mighty Megatron, he'd do anything and that same mech had been the one to assign him this shift so late in the orn--or whatever time it was.

However, Lugnut wasn't alone.

"Are ve having fun?"

The giant Decepticon peered over his shoulder. Blitzwing slipped smoothly out of the shadows. By the shade of blue and blank expression, it was Icy. "What do you want, Blitzwing?" Lugnut demanded.

Icy strode to his companion's side. "I have been meaning to tell you something," he said quietly. Lugnut cocked a single optic ridge. Icy coughed into his fist then straightened, hands behind his back. "I think it is time I confessed."

"Confess what? I am busy. Make it quick."

"Vell, Lugnut," Icy said and-- "I am going to make you mine bitch!" Hothead suddenly snarled as Blitzwing's face swirled into red.

Lugnut stared. "What are you blabbering about?"

"You heard me you pathetic slagheap!" Hothead snarled. He rose a fist at the larger Decepticon. "I am gonna pump you up--vith mine spark!"

"You are not making any sense."

Hothead transformed into Random. "Oh, since vhen is zat new!?" he cackled, shrugging. He flew at Lugnut, throwing his arms around one arm. Lugnut recoiled. "Can't you zee my looooove!?"

Lugnut shoved him off. "If you're trying to anger me, you're succeeding!" he hissed. "I am trying to do my work for Mighty Megatron! You are distracting me!"

"I don't think I'm distracting you!" Random laughed. He produced three energon cubes and started juggling. "Am I now yes!?"

"Get out of here!"

Now it was Icy again. "I do apologize sincerely, Lugnut," he said. "I merely just vanted to tell you my affections for you."

Lugnut narrowed his optic. "_What_ affections?"

Hothead reappeared. "DON'T PLAY STUPID VITH ME, GLITCH! YOU KNOW SLAGGING VELL VAT I MEAN!"

Random was next. "LOVE! LOOOOVE! IT VILL KEEP US TOGEEEETHER!" he sung, shaking his hips.

Lugnut was so very confused. He dropped his face in his hand and sighed.


	19. TFA: ThundercrackerxSkywarp

**FANDOM**: TFA  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Thundercracker/Skywarp  
**PROMPT**: Kick  
**RATING**: PG  
**REQUESTED BY**: Lingering

Skywarp screamed, just as the blast hit the ground right at his feet.

The purple jet stumbled backwards, shaking from head to toe. Thundercracker was glaring at him furiously, dental plates bared. He had his left null ray cocked and pointed at his fellow clone. "I--I didn't mean to!" Skywarp apologized, hands flying up.

"I think you did," Thundercracker spat, "I am _never_ wrong."

Skywarp wibbled. "I--I swear, I didn't mean to!" He started backing up a few steps.

Thundercracker shot at his feet again. The purple Seeker shrieked and jumped from one foot to the other. "Don't lie to me!" he scowled. "You're not that dumbslag Ramjet."

"I--I'm so sorry!" Skywarp cried.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be," Thundercracker growled. He then pounced forward, landing right on the screeching clone. He pinned Skywarp down, who squirmed like a worm on a hook. "Don't try and struggle. It's futile. You cannot escape."

Skywarp continued either way. "But I don't want to diiiie!" he sobbed

"I don't plan on killing you," the blue Seeker spat, "at least, not now."

Skywarp's lips trembled. "Please d-don't hurt me, Thundercracker..."

Thundercracker straddled his hips, hands holding Skywarp's above his head. "Oh, and why shouldn't I?" he sneered. "After all, you deserve it."

"I--I--" the purple clone gulped. "_Please_?"

"Not after what you've done," the blue clone hissed. "Gawking at _my_ energon cube!"

"But I swear I wasn't g-gawking--!"

Thundercracker then dove in, taking Skywarp's mouth in his own. He bit violently on a lip as his comrade screamed. Truth be told, Skywarp had not been staring hungrily at his cube, as silly as that was. He merely glanced at it with no ulterior motives or thoughts. But Thundercracker got a kick out of tormenting his fellow clone and the end results were always so worth it.


	20. Movieverse: JetfirexStarscream

**FANDOM**: Bayformers (RotF AU) / no spoilers  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Jetfire/Starscream  
**PROMPT**: Lawn  
**RATING**: PG

**REQUESTED BY**: vani_nessa

Eons had passed and Jetfire was ready to just throw the towel in. He had been a Decepticon for years beyond his count. He had killed, nearly been killed and suffered numerous injuries. Yet he survived; not without scars, however. No medical help could fix his bad back, infrastructure backbone torn and repaired to slag one too many times for it to be touched again. So now Jetfire had to rely on the support of a cane. It had its advantages, however...

For a while, Jetfire went on hiatus, neither a Decepticon or defection. Rather, he moved out in the middle of nowhere where the war could not reach. Settled down in a nice house he made himself. A nice big lawn with a nice big fence surrounding it. His life was peaceful and Jetfire spent his days in his giant rocking chair, watching and scowling at transmissions on his TV about the war and shitty soaps.

However, life was not always peachy keen. Starscream had been most disappointed about the old man's retirement. To show his disdain, whenever he was off duty or on missions nearby, Starscream would come to Jetfire's house and usually shoot at it. Mostly he just knocked down the fence, kicked up the lawn, dug up unsuspecting holes that Jetfire had stepped in without noticing on one too many occasions. Usually Starscream was gone when he came out to confront at him. Sometimes he would take off right when Jetfire stumbled outside, screaming threats and profanities, shaking his cane at him. But he was a fast whippersnapper and Jetfire knew he would not be able to catch up.

But today it was Starscream who would suffer.

Jetfire's house was quiet. Starscream came to wreak his weekly havoc. Jetfire was usually in recharge at this time. So the Seeker trudged his way over the fence and up to newly covered soil. Ripe for digging and slinging around. But as he lowered his claws to the dirt, it rumbled under him, much to his surprise. Stepping back, a moment later Jetfire burst from under the Earth, having placed a hologram above his head disguised as dirt.

"Y-You--!" Starscream gasped.

Before he could bolt off, Jetfire thwacked his cane upside his head. The Seeker flew to the ground with a pained screech. "Slagging snotty brat!" Jetfire snapped. He then straddled Starscream, his extra weight keeping the flailing jet down. "You like my lawn, huh?" the old mech sneered. "Well, I'll make sure you get closely acquainted with it--_permanently_."

"You can't kill me!" Starscream shrieked. "I'm too valuable--!"

"Not to me!" Jetfire barked. He sat back, spindly fingers tapping at his dented, scraped chestplates. "But before I do, I think it's time this old 'Con had a little fun..." He then spread his plating, showing his old spark chamber.

Starscream's optics widened. "Oh shi--!"


	21. Movieverse: JetfirexOptimus

**FANDOM**: Movieverse (RotF) / SPOILERS  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Jetfire/Optimus  
**PROMPT**: Jellotine  
**RATING**: PG  
**REQUESTED BY**: Afrowave

Optimus had never thought that once he had become, so to speak, one with Jetfire, he would also be claiming ownership over his spirit as well. It's not like Prime had much time to consider taking Jetfire's offerings, as they were needed immensely to ensure the defeat of the Fallen. But even if he wished to remove them, the old jet was not yet ready to move on.

Laying in his berth that one night, Jetfire's spirit rolled over the Autobot, semi-transparent with yellow optics solid. One hand was burrowed, gone and disappeared into Prime's chest. It was fondling away at his spark, making Optimus moan and twitch. But on the other hand, Jetfire was holding a small bowl of green jello. Though small to them was about the size of a little swimming pool to humans. "Ah, my Prime, cannae tell you tha honor it is bein' able to bond with yew," Jetfire purred.

"Hnnk," Optimus groaned. "T-That's enough for t-tonight, J-Jetfire..."

The old jet pinched a cube of jello in two semi-translucent fingers. "Through yew I can taste things. An' energon jello 'appens ta be my favorite," he informed. He dangled the wobbling cube over Prime's gaping mouth. "Say 'ahhh.'"

Optimus hated jello. Every night, for the past week, he had been forced to eat it to subdue the nagging old fart currently clinging on his back. "Y-You have t-to go to b-bed afterwards," he croaked.

"Sure, sure, no problem," Jetfire assured with a swish of hand. Prime nodded weakly before opening his mouth and giving the ordered 'ahh.' Jetfire first ran the smooth moist cube along Optimus's lips, causing him to glower, before dropping it inside. Prime didn't even chew; just swallowed it whole with a little grunt. Jetfire shivered, causing his energy field to ripple with Prime's. "Oh, you done an' got me all hot an' bothered, Prime."

With that, he leaned forward, taking the Autobot leader's mouth in his face. After a long one-sided kiss, Jetfire drew back, purring, "Mmm, jello flavored kisses."

---

Um, I can take requests, but they'll either be really silly or fade-to-black. They'll all be pretty short and I can't promise a time for when I can complete/post them. BUT if you got any, request away.


	22. G1: SoundwavexShockwave

**FANDOM**: G1  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Soundwave/Shockwave  
**PROMPT**: Mouth  
**RATING**: G-esque  
**REQUESTED BY**: vani_nessa

"I wonder how 'ma' kisses."

Frenzy, Rumble, Laserbeak and Ravage sat outside Shockwave's tower. Both humanoid bots had energon ice cream cones in their hands. Ravage's energon pop hung from his mouth, Laserbeak jamming his beak into his little bowl of energon seeds. They had been sent outside for the rest of the orn, off duty; here they liked watching the fireworks. Which was mostly Decepticons blowing up Autobot vehicles by dropping bombs on them from above. It was always a pretty sight.

But their attention had shifted. Rumble looked to his twin brother in red. "Whatta mean?" he asked.

"I mean, how do ma and pa kiss?" Frenzy repeated. He licked his ice cream cone. "I mean, Soundwave never shown no mouth; just has a mask plate. And you know ma..."

"Maybe they don't kiss?" Rumble suggested. Ravage leaned over and licked up some of his ice cream while his attention was away. "Maybe they just bond, y'know? Kissin's for romantic sissies anyway."

Frenzy thought quietly for a moment. "Yeah but what if they did, huh?" he conversed. "You think maybe they just kinda... nuzzle?"

"That sounds gross," Rumble blanched. Laserbeak squawked in agreement. "Maybe they just rub optics tagether."

"That sounds worse," Frenzy grumbled and shuddered. "Maybe they send little electric pulses through their foreheads er somethin'."

"Does Shockwave even got a forehead?"

"Good point."

And so the four Cassetticons sat in silence for another minute or two. They made an "ooo" and "aww" in unison when some rather unfortunate Autobot went up in flames and parts from a blast above. Suddenly, snapping his fingers, Frenzy stood and gobbled down his energon ice cream. "I bet we can find out right now!" he exclaimed. "Ma and pa are spendin' the rest of the orn together in their quarters and we can sp--AAGGHH PROCESSOR AAAACHE."

"I vote we don't," Rumble replied.

"I vote we do," Frenzy insisted, rubbing his helm. He looked to his other animal brethren. "We'll all vote then. Hands--er, paws--er--wings up if you wanna see what ma and pa look like kissin'." He shot up his hand. A second later, Ravage rose a paw. Laserbeak and Rumble kept theirs down. "Dang, this was pointless..."

A moment later, however, he said with a huge smile, "Then we'll have a bet! If they kiss, me an' Ravage get ten credits."

"If they don't?"

"Ten credits to you and Laserbeak."

Rumble and Laserbeak exchanged looks. "You're on," the blue Cassetticon stated and shook his brother's hand.

It wasn't long before the Cassetticons arrived at their parent's shared quarters. Frenzy turned back to his single file line of brothers. "Shh," he whispered, finger to his lip components. The three nodded and Frenzy went about cracking the code to unlock the door. Didn't take long and Rumble and Frenzy each gave a thumbs up and wicked sneer.

The red Cassetticon opened the door. He saw Shockwave and Soundwave standing there... And they were kissing. Oh, yes they were. It turned out Soundwave did have a mouth under that mask. As for Shockwave... Protruding from the pit of his "face" was a rod of purple. At its tip was a pair of lips, pressed to his lover's.

"Well, they kissin'?"

Frenzy quickly shut the door and whirled around. "I..." he swallowed, shaking. "... Don't feel so good."

__________

A/N: Shockwave's "mouth rod" is based on the "mouth dick" Xenomorphs have.


	23. G1: OptimusxHot Rod

**FANDOM**: G1  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Optimus/Hot Rod  
**PROMPT**: Nipping  
**RATING**: PG

**REQUESTED BY**: fujisaki-chan

Arcee had noticed something of a habit having befallen Hot Rod.

It started a little over three weeks ago. Usually right before duty on Mondays, she saw Hot Rod duck into Ratchet and First Aid's office. She never knew why, but those four times he had gone in at the same time every early Monday morning, he had a tarp covering his spoiler. He came out a little over a half an hour later and she noted--his spoiler was looking dazzling. Either it had been repainted or buffed to a shine.

The first time Arcee did not ask. The second, she figured it was a coincidence. The third, she was debating asking. Fourth, she wasn't able to ask when Springer suddenly called for her attention. But the fifth time around she would make sure she knew the reason for this new regime.

Arcee wasn't sure why she was so morbidly curious, bordering slightly on obsessed about solving this mystery. But Hot Rod was one of her best friends, so of course she had to wheedle into his business. So that Monday morning, Arcee left her quarters early and lingered outside the med bay. Sure enough, fifteen minutes later, Hot Rod emerged. Like the previous times, embarrassed, cautious expression on his faceplates and tarp over his spoiler. He skittered forward, Arcee ducking back just as he slipped into the room.

The femme slipped her hand forward and kept the door from shutting. Just enough for her to peek one optic inside. First Aid was there and he and Hot Rod exchanged conversation that sounded just as routine. Then Hot Rod sat down on the berth and the medic removed the tarp-- Arcee cupped a hand to her mouth, optics wide.

Hot Rod's spoiler was dented--she couldn't see what caused them. Small indents forming crescent moons along the length of his spoiler, below, above and at the tips. She watched in awe as First Aide removed the dents and added a fresh coat over a couple little scrapes of paint. It didn't take long and Arcee had to hurry to keep herself from being caught when Hot Rod walked out, a big ray of confidence as usual.

The femme only found herself more curious than ever before.

She would get her answer to this entire riddle. Quite by accident. Arcee had been sent to deliver a sudden message to her partner. She made her way to his quarters; it was late, but she was always willing to get a job done if needed. Springer was asleep anyway. Arcee walked up to Hot Rod's door and as she placed the back of her hand against it to give it a knock, she suddenly heard a loud familiar gasp.

Arcee widened her optics. It was Hot Rod and he sounded like he was in pain. There then came a loud crash from her companion's room and Arcee immediately suspected the worst. Equipping her gun, she rushed forward; it was late, she was tired, her processor was overworked and she didn't want to knock and possibly ruin a good ambush. So Arcee gave the door a shot in the control panel before kicking it down.

"Hands up, Decepti..."

The femme's jaw dropped. Stepping in with her gun cocked, she saw Optimus sitting on Hot Rod's berth. And Hot Rod was sitting in his lap. And Optimus had his mask drawn back. And his mouth was over the tip of Hot Rod's spoiler. And his dental plates were biting into the metal.

Arcee blinked. "Uhh..." she tittered and stepped back. "Oops."


	24. G1 DW AU: Acid Storm & Sunstorm

**FANDOM**: Dreamwave/G1 AU (SPOILERS if you haven't read Dreamwave's comics)  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Acid Storm and Sunstorm  
**PROMPT**: Ostracism  
**RATING**: G  
**REQUESTED BY**: Lingering

He was one in a billion. No one would be able to meet his standards and match his powers. Perhaps the original, but even then, he had more powers than ever possibly imagined. ... And yet these powers did not save him.

Sunstorm never felt the need to belong, never felt the desire to fit in. His quest was to purge others, not befriend them. The only one he wanted acceptance and validation from... hated him. Used him. And maybe it was the pain of rejection that pierced his spark when he finally realized his beloved "brother" was not going to accept him as he had Starscream. At the time, it made him furious, enraged, but now...

Drifting aimlessly through space, mangled and on the verge of death, hardly able to see or do much of anything, the anger had subsided into numbness. It was quiet out here, in the middle of nowhere; Sunstorm saw, felt nothing but miles of empty space. No, not entirely empty--there were stars. Millions of them. And yet he never touched one, was never close enough to. Were stars always destined to be distant? You try to touch one and it disappeared before you could get near. Maybe they were reflections, hallucinations.

Not once did Sunstorm want to be embraced by the world around him. All until now. Floating in this sea of stars, yet he never truly could touch one. He wasn't among them; he wasn't dead. He wasn't allowed to touch or feel them. Stars... Stars would always betray and invade him. Sunstorm was with them, he was beside them, but they rejected him. His body was garbage and they twinkled like glitter over his rusting chassis.

On occasion, as he had lost track of all time since the initial explosion that had almost and should have killed him, Sunstorm had watched as his hand mechanically on its own reached up to the stars above him. Three digits were missing and there was a hole clean through the palm of his hand. The broken wires were frozen in ice. He couldn't feel anything anymore, but yet his remaining fingers grabbed at the brightest star.

Even if he could catch a star, the hole in his hand would only let it loose.

Sunstorm would usually regain control and let his hand flop back down to his side. He'd usually fall into recharge. His body had been going into stasis frequently. Sunstorm spent maybe a good hour in pieces online a day. He knew his chassis and spark were finally reaching their end.

He wondered if his death would mean the stars would embrace him. But the way they twinkled, it was like the heaving of chests and movements of lips during laughter. The stars--they were laughing at him. Just like Starscream had.

The stars would never accept a failure like him. He was no child of Primus. He was just a delusional fool of a clone of a fool.

But then something took his hand. Sunstorm hadn't registered it at first. But the grasp--it felt... familiar. Like another hand. Onlining his single functioning optic, he looked to his side. A pair of egg white rays of light peered down at him. A figure was carefully pulling his body closer, and he could feel something? Arms? wrap under him. Sunstorm prayed they were arms. The lights looking over him, they were like stars.

But they weren't fading. Not these stars. They were only getting closer...

"Are you functioning?"

... brighter...

"My designation is Acid Storm."

... warmer...

"You're going to be all right."

Sunstorm smiled and the light swallowed him whole.


	25. G1: ThundercrackerxSkywarp II

**FANDOM**: G1  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Thundercracker/Skywarp  
**PROMPT**: Rain  
**RATING**: G  
**REQUESTED BY**: vani_nessa

Outside, it was storming. Rain was pelting down hard, accompanied by harsh gales, booming thunder and hissing lightning. The tree canopies in the little patch of forest were swaying from the wind, leaves torn away from their branches as the wood cracked and bushes rattled. Everyone sane enough was in their homes, animals burrowed and tucked away.

"Well, this turned to slag."

Skywarp and Thundercracker, however, were not so lucky. They had been enjoying a nice flight around the area when suddenly the storm crept upon them and they were forced to land. It was too dangerous to fly out in this kind of weather. Not if they wanted to go in blind and possibly electrocuted. So the grumpy, huffing jets transformed and landed in the forest thirty or so miles from the Nemesis. They decided to sit under a huddled group of trees; not the wisest thing to do, but...

Luckily Thundercracker had a tarp packed in his cockpit. The two spread it out over their hands, holding it down to look like they shared one giant raincoat. Their legs were tucked to their chests and everything else was sheltered, save for the tip of their protruding pedes. They didn't mind it so much; they could feel the water but not the cold. Their ventilation system kept warmth circulating their systems.

"I was jus' havin' fun too," Skywarp scowled and glared rage at the cloudy, storming skies.

Thundercracker sighed. "By the looks of it, we might be here a while."

The purple jet wrinkled his nose. "I don't want to be here for 'a while,'" he grunted. "Let's leave when the rain lets up. At least when it's not so bad as it is now."

"I'm not flying through an electric storm, 'Warp," Thundercracker disagreed.

"Fine then... coward..." Skywarp grumbled. He pulled the tarp closer around him like a blanket, pouting face peering out from his hood. Thundercracker frowned when he found he was getting the least amount of shelter.

"Stop hogging it," the blue jet ordered. He yanked a little and pulled more blue plastic over his head.

"I'm not hogging it!" Skywarp insisted. He pulled back.

What commenced next was a tug-o-war over the tarp. It didn't last very long. The two, grunting and hissing and barking out demands, pulled and yanked and finally, the tarp ripped in half. While this would have suited them fine, they hadn't been paying attention and a giant gust of wind blew the pieces of plastic right from their hands, sending them flying like kites out of control, far away.

Skywarp and Thundercracker gaped, watching their only means of shelter disappear. Rain was still pounding through the canopies over top of them. "Well, that's just great!" Skywarp sulked and folded his arms across his chest. Water pit-pattered on his helm and drooping wings, streaking down the rest of his body.

But then the water ceased and looking up, Thundercracker had extended a wing to shield the top of his head. "Just take it," Thundercracker scowled and looked away.

Skywarp blinked. A smooth grin crossed his face and his own purple and black wing extended to shelter his partner's head. Thundercracker was surprised, but only for a moment. The two then went back to silence, sitting side by side, legs and arms tucked back and wings resting o're their heads.

This wasn't so bad.

-----

This was a pleasure to write, as I'm such a rain whore. :}


	26. G1: SoundwavexStarscream

**FANDOM**: G1  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Soundwave/Starscream  
**PROMPT**: Sparklings  
**RATING**: PG

**REQUESTED BY**: katamanda

Starscream never ever _ever_ wanted to have a sparkling. _Ever_. And he had no idea he would be inheriting so damn many after bonding with Soundwave.

That fine evening, in the early days of the war, Starscream was in his laboratory on the Decepticon base. He had been tinkering away with a new chemical he hoped would aide his troops in battle. (And take down Megatron with it.) When he was, well, doing science, he preferred to be left alone. Nobody was stupid enough to interrupt him when he was at work. If you did, he was more likely to be ten times screechy and whiny and bitchy than usual.

That night, as Starscream was off in his own little world, he didn't hear the lab's doors open and--

"Starscream."

The Seeker froze. Slowly, he looked up from his microscope. Agitation was apparent on his faceplates. He peered down where he saw little Rumble, staring up at him pathetically with a pillow under one arm. "What do you want?" Starscream demanded.

"I can't recharge," Rumble murmured. Soundwave was on a solo mission and the Cassetticons were ordered to stay at the base. They couldn't sleep well, not out of their normal habitat that was Soundwave's chest.

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"I'unno," Rumble replied. He sheepishly scuffed a foot. "Tell me a bedtime story?" he murmured.

Starscream stared at him long and hard. "I'll knock you out with a shot from my null ray," he offered, "that better?"

Rumble frowned. "No..." he sighed and bowed his head.

Frenzy peeked in through the door. "Did he say yes?" he asked excitedly.

"No," both Rumble and Starscream replied in unison. The little red Cassetticon frowned sadly and ducked away. Knowing whining wouldn't work, Rumble took his leave, head bowed and pillow dragging. The Seeker watched him go before returning to his microscope.

Not five minutes later did Starscream get interrupted again. This time by Ravage and Laserbeak. The cat-bot sat before Starscream, holding his food bowl in his mouth. Laserbeak was perched on his head, beak clamped around his own bowl. The Seeker ground his dental plates. "No," he snapped. "You've had your dinner all ready! Go back to stasis!" he ordered.

Ravage mewled sadly while Laserbeak gave a disappointed squawk. The two left, Ravage with his tail tucked between his legs. Sighing again, Starscream was back to work.

Only until Ratbat and Buzzsaw started flapping around his head. "Squeak!" the purple bat cried.

Starscream dropped his face in his hands. _Oh my Prim--_ He then rose a finger, pointing it at the door. "Get out," he ordered angrily. The two animal Cassetticons remained flapping above his head. "I don't know what you want," Starscream snarled, "but _get out_!"

The two winged Cassetticons lingered for a moment before Buzzsaw angrily spat at him and departed. Starscream slammed his fists on his table, knocking over a few empty test tubes.

Oh, yes, he was going to have a _long_ talk with Soundwave.


	27. SG: OptimusxStarscream

**FANDOM**: Shattered Glass  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Optimus/Starscream  
**PROMPT**: Ultimatum  
**RATING**: PG-13  
**REQUESTED BY**: Lingering

It wasn't a matter of life and death to him.

It was a matter of pride and integrity.

As selfless as he could be, Starscream had dignity. And he wasn't about to give it up for the sake of sparing his life. Not if it meant betraying his beliefs and those he considered his comrades and friends. So even as he sat there on his knees in the middle of the brig, hands bound tightly in chains behind his back and covered in numerous scratches, slices, wounds and energon, he refused to give in. Even when the shadow darkened his figure and turned the hue of radiant purple to a hue of wine.

Starscream looked up, blue optics inflamed as dim as they were. Prime stood before him, holding the electro whip in his hand. It was dripping with his prisoner's blood. His large frame was mostly hidden in shadows, save for those piercing red optics. They glowered and narrowed. "So, you still relent, do you?" he smirked.

"I'm not..." Starscream rasped and took a moment to balance himself. He felt light headed and the chains were biting into his arms. "... Not afraid. I-I won't give in."

"That's no good," Optimus chuckled. "By defecting, you'd be saving your life. The ultimatum is as simple as that. Join me or die."

The Seeker glared. "My life is a worthy sacrifice if it means not bowing to a slagheap like you," he spat.

"How courageous," Optimus purred. He then reached down, grabbing a wing. He yanked Starscream up with such force, it sent his vision reeling for a moment. Prime pulled him close until their faces were near touching. One hand squeezed his chin, thumb denting metal. Starscream bit his dental plates together, but kept optic contact. He wasn't going to show his fear, as strong as it was. "I never thought I'd say this, but your pride makes you a fool. You could have so much more if you joined me..."

"I told you once..." Starscream croaked. "I refuse. I won't give into you."

"Then I guess torture isn't the best form of persuasion," Optimus crooned. His mask plates shifted open, showing a devious grin beneath. Starscream grimaced and wiggled, but the tight grasp on his wing kept him still. "We'll try... another way."

-----

Fic drew some inspiration from a picture by yamcat at y!gallery. You should be able to find it if you look aka links are wonky posted here.


	28. G1: Insecticons

**FANDOM**: G1  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Insecticons  
**PROMPT**: G  
**RATING**: Xerophyte  
**REQUESTED BY**: beebot

"This is utter slag, slag!"

Shrapnel turned and kicked up a flying wave of sand. It hit Bombshell right in the face, sending the Insecticon to sputter and spit. "You got that slag in my grill, you dumb fragger!" he snarled, rubbing his optics clean.

Kickback folded his arms over his chest. "Well, this is great," he spat. "This is what we get for trusting the Decepticons!" He neglected to mention that they had backstabbed them first. "That stupid purple fly boy teleported us to the middle of _slaggin' nowhere_!"

The mechanical beetle stroked his chin. "Yes, yes," he sneered, "once we return back to the swamp, we're going to kick their afts, afts!"

"But the question is how we get back," Bombshell said. "My radar isn't picking up a thing. It could be because after being dropped from _seventy feet_ it was somewhat damaged."

Kickback sighed and stomped forward, angrily shifting through the desert dirt. "I'm gonna see if there's anything or anyone out there we can kill."

"We've no need to walk when we can fly, fly," Shrapnel stated.

"That's good, but _what direction do we fly_!?"

"North, North! I'm sure that's from where we came, came!"

Kickback climbed up along a steep hill of sand. "Well, I don't wanna just stand here for cycles, waiting for _nobody_ to show up with help," he spat.

Bombshell snorted. "I told you we should have just refused their offer--"

"Shut up, up! Whining and complaining isn't going to help us out of here, here!"

The mechanical grasshopper stepped onto the top of the hill. His visor widened. "I-Insecticons!" he exclaimed.

"Had _I_ been leader of this operation, we wouldn't be _in_ this predicament!"

"You're the one who suggested we try using your slaggin' mind control chips, chips!"

"Insecticons!"

"You executed my plan poorly!"

"Guys!"

"Don't make hit you, you!"

"DIPSHITS!"

Bombshell and Shrapnel whipped their heads back. "What, what!?" they snarled.

"Oh, you'll answer to that," Kickback snorted. He pointed forward. "Come look!"

Begrudgingly, both Insecticons went to join their brother. Once at the top of the hill, their mouths gaped--well, Bombshell's didn't. The three were overlooking a field of cacti, of various sizes and shapes, surrounded by dried bushes and weeds. Shrapnel squealed, hands flying to his cheeks. Bombshell rubbed his hands together, making a slurping noise.

"I guess," Shrapnel snickered, "we can spare the Decepticon's lives another orn, orn."


	29. G1: SkyfirexStarscream

**FANDOM**: G1  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Skyfire/Starscream  
**PROMPT**: Yearning  
**RATING**: PG

**REQUESTED BY**: black_shiro

"Four and a half vorns."

Starscream caught the large helmet in his hand, letting it twirl on his palm. He looked over Skyfire, his old friend sitting before him. "You..." The Seeker paused. There was a sad look of confusion in those red optics, so different from the azure blue he had been used to. Skyfire was pawing at the Decepticon symbol on his chest. "... Haven't changed," Starscream forced out with a smirk.

"It feels like I'm someone completely new," Skyfire mumbled.

Starscream tossed up the helmet, caught it and walked towards his old companion. "A great new you," he agreed. He pressed a finger against the purple insignia. "This signifies and guarantees you a future of power."

"But..." Skyfire mumbled. "I'm not really one to care much for power... You know that..."

"People change," Starscream insisted.

Skyfire nodded numbly. He stared at the finger still lingering on his chest, gently sliding down the length of the glaring pointed face. "You... haven't changed much," he said, "from what I've seen so far."

"Oh, in ways, I'm _very_ different."

"Yeah..." Skyfire sighed. He carefully took the hand against his chest. Starscream was surprised, but did not pull away. "... I think, for as long as I've been frozen, I've been thinking of you the entire time." He smiled sweetly into his friend's confused faceplates. "Sounds sappy, I know, but..." He rose Starscream's hand to his mouth, gently kissing it. "... It kept me from losing my mind."

Starscream blinked before leering. "You've been waiting forever. But I came in the end, didn't I?" he chuckled. He dropped Skyfire's helmet in the snow, moving to place his hands to the scientist's face. It made the shuttle-bot shiver but not entirely out of cold. "So you can trust me..." Starscream purred.

"I've missed that voice of yours," Skyfire smirked. He pulled the Seeker closer and hugged him. "Where others always used to say it was too shrill, I always found it... endearing."

"Your flattery chip hasn't corroded," Starscream sneered. He rested his chin to his friend's head, a devious glow in his optics. "But I like that. You'll make a perfect second in command."

-----

A/N: Usually I use vorns to imply a thousand years, but in this snippet it's a million years.


	30. G1: StarscreamxOptimus & OptimusxElita

**FANDOM**: G1  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Starscream/Optimus, Optimus/Elita One  
**PROMPT**: PG  
**RATING**: Zetetic  
**REQUESTED BY**: Brobot

For someone who was larger than life in so many ways, Optimus Prime was quite a modest and coy character. When it came to sex, he was shy, embarrassed, maybe a little ashamed, as he knew others held him up so high, to disappoint might hurt both of them. But oh, he was good at it, _very_ good, even for someone who had only interfaced a handful of times with a single mate for millions of years. Not to say Prime was disloyal to his bondmate back home, but sometimes even he was prone to weakness and... temptation.

Starscream was good at that. If Cybertron had a Hell, there'd be no doubt he'd make for a perfect Satanic figure. Always leading people off the track with his devious smirk, sharp wit and always hungry desire. Not to say he was someone who would do absolutely _everything_ to get to the bottom. No, no, Starscream had pride, had dignity regarding certain acts of persuading and dominating his victims or worming his way into their good trust. Sex was one of them, and Starscream was not about to demean his ego by sleeping his way to the top. It was shameful and besides, too easy; where's the challenge, huh?

But with Prime... Well, he could always spare a little dignity. Had it been someone else, there was no possibility he'd be doing this, straddling the Autobot leader's hips, stroking sensitive seams and circuitry, making the massive hero moan like a virgin. There could have been other ways to handle this situation, this command; Megatron would never have expected Starscream to gain the data _this_ way. But that fool wanted him to keep his hands off of it; get the information, come back, don't do anything stupid.

Heh, well...

So Optimus Prime was a squirming, groaning victim beneath him and his bloody excellent, torturous hands. "Oh, don't tense up," the Seeker purred, "your precious Elita One doesn't have to know. Not if we keep the interfacing... out of bonding territory." He flicked open a plate on his neck, pulling out a wire.

Oh, yes, tonight Optimus Prime would be screaming his name, screaming for more and mercy as Starscream slowly worked his way to the Matrix's chamber...

----

I know not everyone reads the snippets, so I'm just gonna toss this note in here every few drabbles: I will accept requests, but I don't have a set time for when I'll get them done and they'll either be fade-to-black or very limey if pairing-centric.


	31. TFA: HumangirlSTSC & humangirlShWa

**FANDOM**: TFA  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Femslashy, but no real pairings? IDK.  
**PROMPT**: PG  
**RATING**: Gay Bar - human!female!Starscream and human!female!Shockwave  
**REQUESTED BY**: cygnusnebula

"I can't _buh-leave_ this has happened to _me_, of all mechs!"

"Correction: you are no longer a mech."

"Oh, _shut up_."

Starscream and Shockwave sat together at a small table at a cafe in Detroit. The reason no one was freaking out over their presence was because they weren't exactly their... usual selves.

It was all thanks to one of the Autobot's new crackpot scientist's inventions. A laser that actually meant to weaken Decepticon powers only ended up turning them human. And not just human, but the opposite gender. No one knew why, but it happened.

So Starscream and Shockwave were now human females. Starscream looked about in her mid thirties, frame thin with long legs and an hourglass frame. She wore a pair of purple skin tight leggings and black heels, dressed in a sleeved maroon shirt with a slit down the front, showing a gratuitous amount of her cleavage. Her hair was short and black, a few inches above her shoulders, edges curled slightly. Starscream's eyes managed to keep their same red hue, only with added eyelashes and thick luscious purple lips, her skin a soft tan.

"I'm going to kill that fragging glitch when I return back to my normal, handsome, _non-organic_ self," Starscream spat and took a sip of her latte. She now knew what it was like to be Blackarachnia (well half of her) and, wow, coffee was actually pretty tasty.

Shockwave looked a bit older, though not as old as his robot form and voice suggested. Early forties, with creases under her single working yellow eye; the other was blind, ironically, covered in an eye patch. Her bust was large, protruding from the front of her dark purple and teal business suit. Shockwave's hair was long, silky black, with streaks of white very _Bride of Frankenstein_-esque running down each sides of her head. She was very pale, tall high heels on her feet.

"Half of a cycle," Shockwave said. She checked her chronometer then remembered she no longer had one. "At least we shall return back to normal instead of not at all." She sipped her warm chamomile tea. "Though of all Decepticons to be stuck in a similar predicament with..."

Starscream snorted very unlady-like. "Oh, believe me, I'd rather you'd be back on Cybertron, prancing around like some goody-goody Autobot than here," she snapped. A sly grin crossed her face. "I do like that you're suffering, though. That's a good thing about this situation at least."

"Spare me," Shockwave huffed. She finished her tea and folded her elegant long arms over her lap, sitting back. "We cannot return to base while in these forms. We have at least half a cycle left. We must make due with this... dilemma the best we can." She looked into Starscream's irritated red eyes. "I hate to ask, but what do you propose?"

Starscream glared into the creamy brown and white surface of her half-empty latte. Then slowly, that wicked leer was back on her face. "I heard about these... establishments, where certain brands of humans gather to have a good time," she said.

Shockwave cocked an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"We should invade one; you know, just to investigate," Starscream purred.

"What are these establishments called?" the older woman inquired.

"A gay bar," Starscream smirked.


	32. G1: MotormasterxSilverbolt

**FANDOM**: G1  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Motormaster/Silverbolt  
**PROMPT**: PG-13  
**RATING**: Gay Bar - Lip Balm  
**REQUESTED BY**: vani_nessa

When Silverbolt hit the ground on his stomach, Motormaster was on top of him a second later, his weight keeping the Aerialbot down. Silverbolt tried to sit up, at least on his elbows, but the Stunticon was much too strong.

"You came here on your own accord," Motormaster snickered. One dark hand cruised along the frame of Silverbolt's wing. The Autobot gasped and wiggled, cheekplates hot. Motormaster squeezed the wing, denting it beneath his fingers. The sound Silverbolt made wasn't entirely unpleasant. "You should have known this would happen," he teased.

Silverbolt heaved. "J-Just wanted..." He grunted when Motormaster dragged his claws along the wing. They twitched and flickered, streaks of paint torn away. "... Wanted back my--"

The Aerialbot choked when the Stunticon penetrated his mouth with his fingers. He groaned as he could do nothing but allow them to probe the inside of his mouth, stroking at dental plates. "You've got a real pretty mouth, Autobot," Motormaster leered, pinching the corner of his prey's wing. Silverbolt nearly bit down into the digits but rather, much to his surprise, began sucking on them.

"That's it," Motormaster sneered. He dug his dental plates into the wing he held, letting his glossa slide along its surface. Silverbolt was making beautiful noises, most of them filled with nothing but pleasure. He kept sucking the fingers, raising his back end just enough to rub between the Stunticon's legs. This succeeded in making Motormaster purr.

"By the way," Motormaster said as his free hand dug into a hip's transformation seam, "it's not here." Silverbolt's blue optics widened with surprise. "You left your lip balm at the gay bar."


	33. TFA: RodimusxOptimus

**FANDOM**: TFA  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Rodimus/Optimus  
**PROMPT**: Gay Bar - PRRRROMOTIONS!  
**RATING**: PG

**REQUESTED BY**: Lingering

"D-Did you hear the news!?"

Optimus winced when Rodimus rose his voice much too loud for the quiet bar sitting. He smiled apologetically at the glaring mechs and femmes trying to enjoy their drinks down the bar. Rodimus was so obviously shitfaced by the pink in his optics and the four cubes of high grade around him, another half finished in his hand.

"I heard," Optimus assured, barely sipping just one of his two cubes, "you told it to me ten times."

"I--I want--" Rodimus swallowed and held up the cube weakly. "I want everyone here to know!" He then sloshed his drink around up in the air. "I'M A PRIME, GLITCHES!" he exclaimed before cackling and sucking down more of the energon.

The bartender approached Optimus as he attempted to sit his inebriated friend down. "Excuse me, sir," the 'bot mumbled and tapped his shoulder, "we're going to have to ask you to leave..."

Optimus blinked then sighed as Rodimus fell out of his seat. Gasping, the blue and red 'bot attempted to grab and break his fall, but Rodimus just pulled him down with him. The two crashed chest to chest, face to face and... lip to lip.

Optimus's optics widened in shock as heat crept up his cheekplates. Rodimus just stared back, but seemed more... accepting. He moved forward and deepened the kiss, startling his friend. Optimus went to pull back, but the younger Prime had him pinned, hands grabbing at antenna and forcing his head to stay down. Optimus had no choice but to return the kiss, weary of the optics staring down at them.

Finally, Rodimus let go and Optimus sat up, hand to his mouth in awe. Rodimus just giggled and stretched out beneath his friend, arms folding under his head.

"Well," the orange and red Autobot snickered, "at least we're in a gay bar."

----

Those who've made requests so far, I do plan on working on them. :3 These are old snippets I've just been archiving lately. But like I said, don't hold your breath because I might be a while lol.


	34. TFA: DirgexRamjet plus REQUEST NOTE

So here's a new short. For all of you who have requested drabbles, I'll accept them. But once more, please be patient. All these shorts I wrote some time ago with this new one being something I quickly whipped up. SO, yes, I hope to get around to them some time in the near future. :)

**FANDOM**: TFA  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Dirge/Ramjet  
**PROMPT**: My friend drew a picture of the above pairing and my Dirge fangirl was pleased. I was inspired and wrote a fic for it. (You can see this picture on her dA account; look up fujisaki-chan at deviantart . com.)  
**RATING**: R-ish

Ramjet gave a tiny high pitched moan bordering a squeak, body wriggling. A single second later, the black claws on the base of his burgundy wing dragged themselves down the dip of his back, until at the very edge. They dug into his plating, leaving behind streaks of flecked paint and small pinches of pain. The liar clone gave another squawk of a gasp.

"Don't move," Dirge growled against an audiol. His claws dug deeper into the small of his companion's back. Metal creaked under those needle edges. Ramjet struggled to still his shivering body. It was sort of hard to remain calm when the greedy Seeker had his hand tucked beneath him, squeezing and groping his pulsating spark.

"Obey me," Dirge snarled lowly. He bit down into one helm's ridge and earned another mewl from his captive. "Your chassis is mine." His claws clicked on Ramjet's back, other hand grasping the spark hard. Ramjet gasped and gave a small buck. "Your spark is mine." The teal clone lashed his glossa against the same ridge he had bitten, leaving behind a small dent. He smiled, optics thick and dim. "Your entire being is mine."

Dirge dipped his face into the white Seeker's shoulder pad and let his teeth grave its smooth surface. Ramjet edged away slightly. This earned him a reprimanding; a harsh bite, leaving behind another dent. Ramjet yelped. "Do not disobey me!" the teal clone spat as he let the metal ago. His claws tickled up the length of his comrade's back, tip of one finger breezing lightly along a shivering wing. "You'll find yourself in a much worse predicament."

Threat made due, Dirge gave that spark another harsh squeeze. Ramjet let out a small whine as the surge of energy it released finally filled his processors to the brim. "I-I definitely don't need to overload," he lied weakly.

"You can overload when I say you can," Dirge snorted. His grin was wicked as he kept that tight hold on the throbbing orb. "Your overload is mine, you hear?" He squeezed and Ramjet mewled. "MINE."

"Don't... needa... overload..." the white clone whimpered. He curled up into a ball to his best abilities. Even if it meant Dirge giving his wing tip a bite, even if it meant the teal Seeker clawing disapprovingly at his rear. "Don't... needa... gotta..."

The teal clone smirked. "Oh no," he whispered coolly, "can't you see I'm not ready? You overload when I overload. Because, need I remind you?" Dirge bowed forward, back arched and kissed the top of Ramjet's shaking head. "You belong to me."

-----

Not proof read. Fuck that noise.


	35. TFA: MegatronxBumblebee

So here's a new short. For all of you who have requested drabbles, I'll accept them. But once more, please be patient. All these shorts I wrote some time ago with this new one being something I quickly whipped up. SO, yes, I hope to get around to them some time in the near future. :) Please also don't ask for ratings either, as these fics tend to be fade-to-black anyway.

**FANDOM**: TFA  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Megatron/Bumblebee  
**PROMPT**: Dream  
**RATING**: T

**REQUESTED BY**: Lil' Pup

"Wake up, Autobot child."

Bumblebee awoke with a pained gasp when something hard was thrust into his side. He was sent rolling across the floor, back slamming against the back of his cell. Slowly, with a groan, he rose his head, optics glitching momentarily as a dark figure approached him. And when Bumblebee' vision became clear once more--

"M-Megatron!" the yellow Autobot gasped.

The great Decepticon tyrant stood before his prisoner, sword in one hand. "You were given the luxury of a cycle's stasis," he stated firmly. There was no expression readable on his faceplates. "It is time for your execution."

Bumblebee's optics bugged from his head. "E-Execution!?" he shouted. He writhed in his stasis cuffs, hands forced behind his back. Damn and he had almost forgotten about those. "You can't kill me!" he insisted.

"And you're in no place to make orders," Megatron stated. He moved his sword forward and the little yellow 'bot froze. "Escaping is futile, so you might as well stop your thrashing. Besides..." Finally, an evil grin crossed his face. "You should be honored I'm personally carrying out your death."

"I ain't afraid of you, rustbucket," 'Bee spat. He continued wriggling his hands in his binds. "I'll be free in no time and run circles around your old aft!"

"My, such an impolite spitfire," Megatron smirked. He stepped forward, shadow swallowing Bumblebee. "I think we ought to teach you some manners before I deactivate your sorry chassis." The tip of his sword, so close to puncturing a fuel line, rested under 'Bee's chin, forcing his head back and look his enemy optic to optic. "It might be fun."

Bumblebee glowered. "Do your worst, Megacreep!"

The Decepticon laughed. "Oh, I shall..." he said, before sliding back his sword and slamming the hilt of it on top of 'Bee's head. The Autobot gasped, face sinking against Megatron's foot. "First you ought to learn respect for your elders, and those higher ranked and more powerful." He nudged his foot against 'Bee's mouth. "Kiss my feet."

"No way!"

Megatron cocked an optic ridge before kicking back Bumblebee's head. His foot then thrust itself against 'Bee's crotch. The Autobot squeaked, cheekplates turning hot. "Then we can do it the ihard/i way," Megatron leered and ground his heel into the crotch plating. 'Bee moaned and shivered and--

Bumblebee woke with a gasp. "What was that?" he muttered, shocked as his optics onlined in the darkness. A... dream? Oh, thank God. The little Autobot sighed with relief. "Man, I thought I was--"

"Wake up, Autobot child."

"Aw shit."

---

AND IT WAS AN ENDLESS CYCLE


	36. G1: WheeljackxBlurr

I am slooooowly returning to finishing up very late requests. As for now, I'm not taking anymore. Sorry for the wait, you guys! Thanks for keeping around!

**FANDOM**: G1  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Wheeljack/Blurr  
**PROMPT**: Run-In  
**RATING**: G

**REQUESTED BY**: dejavu

This time Wheeljack was going to succeed.

There were no ands, ifs or buts about it. This new project of his was going to be a complete success. Oh, he would savor in the gaping mouths of the disbelievers when he presented to his Autobot companions his new invention. Wheeljack buzzed busily about his workshop desk, humming something sweet as he tinkered away with his soon-to-be prize winning device.

It was nearly the same length of his body, slimmer in width, a box of metal and steel with both ends open. Wheeljack was currently installing the final touches on the machine, the Energon Elixir. Oh, yes, a machine that, no matter what material you use, will convert anything to energon. _Sweet_ energon as well. Put your object in one end, and viola! Out the other came a tasty cocktail you wouldn't believe was made from a spare tire.

"This'll be great," the engineer sniggered, drilling in the control panel.

Ten minutes later, and Wheeljack stepped back, admiring his complete project. "Now ta test dis puppy out," he chuckled, rubbing his hands together. From a drawer at the bottom of his desk, he removed a single cube of metal, shaped and melded together from spare parts. He placed it on the rail leading into the entrance of the converter, before wiggling excited fingers at the buttons. He couldn't help but chortle and snicker, probably giving off the image of a mad scientist scheming secretly in a corner, but he was so excited and as he went to hit the red button--

"WATCHOUTWHEELJACKMOVE!"

Wheeljack shrieked, hand knocking into the control panel as he fell over the table. Hard weight crashed into his back, lying on top of him. Blurr groaned as he quickly stood up, yanking his companion to his feet. "I'm so sorry Wheeljack I wasn't watching where I was going I must have taken the wrong turn this isn't Perceptor's lab do you know where his lab is I can't fi oh my Primus what is _this_!?" he shrieked at full speed.

Wheeljack's sirens lit up with shock; the machine had activated and taken the cube--and was now making sickly, disconcerting noises. The engineer knew that meant only one thing. "Giddown!" he cried and yanked Blurr to the floor. The converter shook violently before out the exit, it short forth shrapnel of metal, poorly processed energon and flames. For a moment, the two Autobots remained stretched on the floor, before shyly looking over to the mess.

Blurr turned to Wheeljack. "Gee I hope that wasn't my fault I'm sorry can you forgive me?" he murmured.

Wheeljack sighed. "Nah, s'okay. I hit da wrong button, but it still shouldna done dat," he assured and patted Blurr on the shoulder.

Blurr grinned before reaching over and pecking Wheeljack on the cheek. "I dunno I thought that whole explosion of fire and metal and energon was kind of cool,'" he snickered, leaving the engineer speechless and sirens flashing.


	37. G1: IronhidexPowerglide

**FANDOM**: G1  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Ironhide/Powerglide  
**PROMPT**: Touch  
**RATING**: G  
**REQUESTED BY**: TicTac

"If ah was made ta fly, ah'd have wings!"

Powerglide cackled at the older Autobot. "C'mon, 'Hide," he said, transforming into his robotic mode. He approached Ironhide, giving him a nudge in the shoulder. "It'll be fun. When's the last time you went flyin', huh?"

"Tha last time?" Ironhide scoffed, hands on his hips. "Tha last time ah was flyin' ah was ridin' tha back of Astrojerk an' nearly got maself thrown inta tha ocean!"

"Well, I ain't no Decepticon, 'Hide," the jet assured, "so you ain't gonna risk bein' suddenly thrown from a hundred or so feet off the ground."

Ironhide shivered. "Uh huh," he scowled, "ah avoid havin' ta fly whenever necessary."

Powerglide shook his head. "But it'll be fun," he crooned, "relaxin' even!"

"Ah can relax mahself jus' fahn on tha ground, or goin' for ah drive," the older bot insisted with a stubborn snort.

If Powerglide could frown, he'd make the perfect puppy dog face. "Is it ya don't trust me, buddy?"

Ironhide winced. "Nah, it ain't that, 'Glide," he grumbled, ashamed. He rubbed the back of his head, looking nervously aside. "Jus' never gone flyin' fer recreational perposes, y'know?"

And though smiling was impossible as well, Powerglide's optics had the same cheerful effect. "Don't you worry, buddy," he purred and gently touched the smaller mech on the shoulder. Ironhide grinned weakly. "I'm gonna show you the time of your life."

Ironhide exhaled loudly. "Yer gonna be tha death of me, y'know," he snorted.

Powerglide laughed and transformed before his companion. "Not today, 'Hide," he assured and let Ironhide crawl carefully onto his back. "Now hold on tight!" he ordered.

The older Autobot clenched limbs around the jet's frame. "Ya don't needa tell me that!"

"_Oofff_, you're heavy!"

Ironhide snorted. "Well, if yer just gonna be rude, I'm just gonna gidoff--" Suddenly, the jet rolled forward, causing Ironhide to cling tighter, optics widening. "Hey! Don't do that!"

"Had to make sure you'd stay on!" Powerglide laughed. He shook a little. "You snug back there?"

"As ah'll ever be," Ironhide sighed.

Powerglide's engines revved. "Good!" he chuckled and drove forward. "And awaaayyy we go!"


	38. G1: MegatronxSkyfire

**FANDOM**: G1  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Megatron/Skyfire  
**PROMPT**: Need  
**RATING**: G  
**REQUESTED BY**: TicTac

"Your doubts plague you, do they not?"

Skyfire startled, looking up from the cold ice and back to the approaching warlord. Megatron moved to his side, a relaxed, confident smile on his gray faceplates. "I'm sorry," the shuttle mumbled, "I was just thinking."

"Thinking of the choice you have made?" Megatron inquired.

"I..." Skyfire paused. He cast his gaze into the surface of the ice, seeing his reflection cold in its surface. The violent red of his optics, the purple insignia on his chest. "I am still very... surprised. By everything. One klik, I was peacefully soaring through the stars and next..." He frowned sadly. "I'm suddenly in the middle of a war I know nothing about."

Megatron nodded. "Dear Skyfire, you're shell shocked from your long deactivation. It is only natural for you to feel this way," he replied. "But I can assure you you've made a wise decision in joining my ranks."

Skyfire didn't believe him, not totally. "Is that true?" he asked in a small voice.

"Of course," the Decepticon leader purred. "We are the faction fighting for the best of Cybertron, the side who desires to see her and our people flourish." He shook his head then, gave a disappointed, long sigh. "The Autobots, they are dead set in their old, outdated and traditional ways," he insisted, "making them very rigid, close minded--they are too attached with the bleak past, refusing to look to the bright, more progressive future." Putting his arms behind his back, Megatron coyly leaned forward to look up into Skyfire's bowed face. "As a scientist, surely you understand the need to evolve and mature, and stinting such growth is unforgivable."

Skyfire frowned. "That is true," he agreed weakly. His optics narrowed, moving to the dark, winter skies. "I just... I just wish war hadn't been the only outcome or solution for whatever had happened. I don't like the idea of harming anyone, you see."

Megatron's grin quirked. "It is an... necessary evil," he said quietly. "But the Autobots must learn to let go of the past and stop the future from dwindling away into nothingness." He moved forward, and Skyfire noticed this mech was very confident, very proud, by the way he stood so firm and tall. "The Decepticons will see that Cybertron gets her glorious rewards!"

Cybertron--it had been so long. Skyfire wasn't sure if he'd feel like an alien on his own planet as much as he did here. "Yes... Cybertron, she deserves the best..." he murmured.

The warlord turned to face the giant mech. "Which is why," he said, gently placing a hand on Skyfire's arm, "we need you at our side. My side."

Skyfire remained quiet for a moment or two. He looked from Megatron's smile, to the symbol on his chest. Finally, he placed a large hand on the warlord's and nodded.


	39. G1: GroovexInferno

**FANDOM**: G1  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Groove/Inferno  
**PROMPT**: Need  
**RATING**: G (with some suggestive sexuality)  
**REQUESTED BY**: TicTac

The fire was blazing, heat strong enough to melt metal as it lifted nearly twenty feet off the ground. It thrashed violently in the air, releasing clouds of smoke and devouring the wood beneath it.

Suddenly, the fire was smothered in inflammatory foam. Immediately, the white fluid absorbed and extinguished the flames. More foam spread over the raging fire, quieting it faster and faster. Minutes later, the fire had died, leaving behind charred earth, wisps of smoke and bubbling foam. The ground shook as a shadow moved forward, smothering the mess in darkness.

"Awh, shucks!" Inferno cursed, stomping a foot. "That didn't do nuthin'!"

Inferno was terribly glad Red Alert was on a recon mission. If he had seen all the fires the fire officer had started and put out, the poor security chief's circuits would have imploded. Not like Inferno was causing any harm. He was out in the middle of nowhere, surrounded only by desert for miles, using all ready dead trees and leaves to feed the fires. Inferno looked around the area; from a half mile's radius, there were charred, black spots littering the floor.

"Hope no one thinks it's a sign or nuthin'," Inferno snickered to himself. But then he thought of how it might attract someone, and at least give him _something_ to do. Even if that meant explaining his behavior to some baffled humans. Inferno sighed and kicked up some of the still smoking branches before turning away. "Guess'll start another..."

"Woo! Someone's cookin' somethin' big!"

Inferno looked up, hearing a loud _whumpa whumpa whumpa_ from above before a familiar helicopter came into view. It lowered closer before transforming into Groove, landing before Inferno. "You throwin' a private bonfire party, Inferno?" he laughed coolly.

"Ah wish," Inferno grumbled. "Ah'm jus' so slaggin' _bored_."

"So you're starting your own fires only to put them out, huh?" Groove asked. He was amused to say the least. "Man, 'bot, you need to get control of your pyromania before the others think your circuits are crossed."

"Oh, ah ain't no pyromaniac!" Inferno insisted, but wasn't sure if he believed it himself. He shrugged. "Ah'm jus' bored, s'all."

Groove rose his hands. "Maybe you ought to do something more constructive with your time?" he suggested.

Inferno frowned. "Like what?"

The Protectobot leered. "Oh," he purred and swiped a digit down Inferno's house, "I got a couple ideas in mind..."


	40. TFA AU: STSC & clones & Rainmakers

**FANDOM**: TFA AU  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Starscream, clones and Rainmakers  
**PROMPT**: "If you're still looking into requests, I'd love some interaction - it doesn't even have to be limey - with the Starscream clones and/or your Rainmakers."  
**RATING**: PG  
**REQUESTED BY**: Queen of the Red Skittle

"Dear Primus!"

Skywarp whimpered as he dove behind Thundercracker, knees locked and shivering. "Don't stand so close to me, you sniveling worm!" the blue clone snarled and shoved his twin aside.

Sunstorm swung forward. "I'd be honored if you hid in my shadow, great Skywarp!" he purred.

The purple Seeker jumped behind him and huddled against his back. Thundercracker just snorted before turning to look back to the newcomers. "Nothing to be afraid of! Just look at them," he hissed, "their paint jobs are completely gaudy! Mine puts theirs to shame!"

High Voltage cackled. "Mehbe, kiddo," he crooned, one optic ride rising, "buh I'll agree ontha bit 'bout you lookin' good in dose colors." His optics sized the blue Seeker up, causing him to growl.

Starscream finally burst from his shock bubble. "Acid Storm!" he snarled and marched up to the camo-green tetrajet. He shoved a finger against his cockpit. "What the _frag_ are you doing here!?" he demanded.

Acid Storm brushed aside his hand. "My mechs and I," he said, gesturing to the blue and yellow camouflaged jets behind him, "are returning a distress signal you sent out."

Slipstream laughed. "So, called for help, huh?" she teased, hands on her hips. "Not surprised."

"Shut up!"

High Voltage swung up to her side, leaning in awfully close. "Well, well, well, what's ah preddy fais like yers doin' in a joint like dis?" he flirted, tapping claws on her shoulderplates. Slipstream lunged her fist into his face, sending him spiraling back.

The blue camo jet, having fallen asleep standing upright, woke with a startle when he heard his companion crash loudly beside him. "I'm up," he yawned.

"Someone sent a distress beacon," Acid Storm insisted. He glared over to the clones. "Did one of your mechs do it?"

Starscream whirled around, fire in his optics. "_Well_!?" he snarled.

"I did!" Ramjet chirped, raising and waving a hand. He was quickly ignored.

"Don't look at me," Slipstream snapped.

Thundercracker shrieked, "Why would I of all Seekers--!?"

"It was an accident!" Skywarp sobbed, trembling even more. "I just sort of accidentally decoded a private distress signal to Cybertron I didn't mean to!"

Starscream clawed at his helm. "You little--!" And with that, he shoved Sunstorm down and chased after the poor, crying coward.

Acid Storm snorted and helped Sunstorm up. "Still an arrogant glitch, I see," he grumbled. He helped brush off the yellow Seeker's shoulders. "Who are you? I've not seen you, or any of the others, around Cybertron before."

"I am Sunstorm!" Sunstorm purred. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, most handsome and kindly Acid Storm!"

Acid Storm's cheekplates turned warm at the compliment.

"While da kitty's away, da robomeeses will play!" High Voltage sung and shoved Cumulus toward the group. He then pranced over to Ramjet, offering a hand to dance to the music he was loudly humming.

The blue camo Seeker fell gracelessly forward, woken from slumber and right into Slipstream's arms. The femme glared at him with disgust, but he smiled sleepily in return. "Oh, hello," he chuckled, "are you by chance related to Lotusrazor?"


	41. G1: STSCxTCxSW & Reflector

I am slooooowly returning to finishing up very late requests. As for now, I'm not taking anymore. Sorry for the wait, you guys!

**FANDOM**: G1  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Starscream/TC/Skywarp; Reflector  
**PROMPT**: STSC/TC/SW/Reflector  
**RATING**: PG  
**REQUESTED BY**: decepticonsfangirl

"Move a little to the left."

"No. You move."

"Frag you!"

"That's what I'm trying to do!"

"You're both idiots."

"Shut up!" Starscream snarled at Thundercracker. The trine sat together, all limbs and wings tangled up, spark chambers open and gazing at one another. "Why did I ever agree to this?" the Air Commander groaned, raking a hand down his face.

Skywarp sneered. "'Cause ya like it." He leaned forward, letting his spark brush hot and tantalizing to his trine leader's.

This time the moan Starscream released was one of pleasure. That quickly faded with a deep scowl. "Not in THIS position!" he snapped and attempted to turn on his side. He shoved TC ruthlessly away, hand against his throat. "Move!"

"Your wings got me pinned, jerkaft!" the blue Seeker hissed. He shoved back, Starscream hitting the ground. With that, he was able to wiggle up, but he was still beneath piles of metal. "Warp," he growled, "you said this was gonna be fun, not exhausting!"

"It will be!" Skywarp insisted. He nuzzled against TC. "Once Screamer stops bein' a sparkling."

"Shut your mouth!" Starscream roared. He was stuck under both of them now, legs twisted awkwardly. "Just get up, Skywarp. Then Thundercracker will have room to move."

The purple jet frowned. "But I'm comfortable," he whined.

"You're the only one!" both Starscream and Thundercracker snapped. Skywarp frowned and sunk back, reluctantly moving aside. Finally, they were able to untangle, the three Seekers moving to sit in a circle. There came a loud gasp when they realized, they hadn't been alone in their pile.

The tiny Reflectors all sat up, squished but smiling. "Come on, now," they said in perfect unison and laid back. Their lenses flashed like leers. "Interfacing, not arguing."


	42. TFA: Jettwins

I am slooooowly returning to finishing up very late requests. As for now, I'm not taking anymore. Sorry for the wait, you guys!

**FANDOM**: TFA  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Jettwins (platonic)  
**PROMPT**: Jettwins  
**RATING**: G  
**REQUESTED BY**: Neko Angel

Sentinel had finally put up with the Jettwins enough that day. For the rest of their shift, he had them sent patrolling Nuex for any Decepticon activity. The only issue was, Nuex happened to be a relatively empty town, mostly nothing but fields and empty roads. Still, the twins were always in the mood to impress their boss and get outside to run about, and took the case with no complaints.

That was until an hour later.

"Nuex is being a very dull place," Jetfire sighed. The brothers found themselves sitting along one lone road cutting straight through the empty town.

"Dull place indeed, my brother," Jetstorm agreed. "I am having the feeling that boss bot sent us here knowing there is nothing of interest in this place."

The orange twin scowled. "Is not unlike boss bot," he agreed.

Jetstorm then widened his optics and snapped his fingers. "Brother! I am having an idea for way we can make patrol fun!" he exclaimed and stood.

Jetfire blinked. "Oh?"

With that, the blue twin slapped him playfully upside the head. "I have tagged you!" he cackled before transforming and taking flight.

Jetfire gawped before a huge, sloppy grin crossed his face. "Oh, brother," he sniggered, chassis bursting into flame, "it is being ON!" With that, he transformed and quickly pursued his twin.

About an hour later, Sentinel had come to Nuex to retrieve Heckle and Jeckle. What he found shocked him to a sudden halt, transforming with his giant chin dropped. The twins were laughing, flying in loops around one another above Nuex--whose empty fields and roads were now covered in pot holes, singed metal and ice. Sentinel's cheekplates turned red with fury and he snarled, "YOU GLITCHES!"

The jets stopped in mid air. "Uh ohs," they said in perfect unison.


	43. TFA: LockdownxSwindle

I am slooooowly returning to finishing up very late requests. As for now, I'm not taking anymore. Sorry for the wait, you guys!

**FANDOM**: TFA  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Lockdown/Swindle  
**PROMPT**: Made in China (or some alien equivalent)  
**RATING**: PG-ish  
**REQUESTED BY**: Rose Wyrm

Lockdown was unimpressed.

Which was pretty unusual. Usually, Swindle always had a slew of new toys for him to choose from every other week or so. But this time, the crook had presented him with weapons he all ready had or disliked and tools he didn't need. Still, Lockdown humored his old friend--more like business partner--and approached the table where they objects laid in display. He rubbed his hook under his chin as he examined them each, red optics narrowing.

Swindle leaned nearby, looking smug despite the obvious disinterest in the bounty hunter's optics. About three minutes of tinkering and toying with the merchandise, Swindle stepped forward and asked, "'Nothin' peekin' that memorabilia lovin' CPU of yours?"

Lockdown scowled. "We've known each other long enough for me to say," and he paused to slap down some broken remote, "all of this is utter junk."

"Heeey!" Swindle whined, but was hardly offended. He rose his hands. "Some 'cons AND 'bots would LOVE getting their hands on some of this 'junk.'" He reached over, picked up a cyclinder. "Still contains some juice to make your ride go faster than the speed of light."

"They no longer manufacture the vehicles that cyclinder works for."

"Well, there's bound to be some collectors with old copies," Swindle suggested. He shrugged and placed it back on the table. "But, I won't lie--been kind of a dry megacycle. Autobots been patrollin' the area lately, makin' it hard for me to pitch sales." He sighed, feigning hurt. "I even tried offerin' them a hand--literally--but they just threatened to shoot my aft off. How rude, huh? Guess they don't know a good sale when they see one."

"Or maybe they know a bad salesman when they see one?" Lockdown teased. Swindle just laughed. "But seriously, why did you call me here if you knew none of this would interest me?" He smacked his good hand at the table.

Swindle leered. "Oh, I got me somethin' you'd like," he insisted. He opened the subspace pocket on his chest, and produced giant sized, fuzzy pink handcuffs. Lockdown blanched in surprise and confusion. "The best of the best, made in Chinax." He shook them at the bounty hunter. "Wanna give 'em a test drive?"

It took a moment before Lockdown smiled wickedly, gap tooth and all.


	44. Movieverse: Sam & Optimus Prime

These are a few older prompts I remembered I did and left lying around. I figured I'd post them here.

Also, regarding requests: I'm open for them again, but I ask, if you actually want something written by dorky little me, just one prompt. Again, it can be a pair, any pair, but the rating is up to me. So it'll probably be K to T, if anything. I'm flattered people want to see stuff from me hahaha. Again, it may take a while, or it can be real quick, for me to fill a prompt, so don't hold your breath!

**FANDOM**: Bayformers; post-07 movie  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Sam, Optimus Prime  
**PROMPT**: Part of a song meme I did. The song that popped up was "What I've Done" by Linkin Park. Oh LOL.  
**RATING**: G  
**REQUESTED BY**: N/A

"Did it hurt?"

Optimus tore his blue gaze from the fading sunlight, turning it to Sam. Sam sat beside him on the hill, both creatures looking out at the sunset over the city. "I am sorry," Optimus replied, "I did not hear you."

Sam stretched out his legs. "I asked if it hurt," he repeated. "I mean, Bumblebee told me that you and Megatron were... well, you know."

Optimus was quiet. "You are correct," he replied, tone deep. His gaze shifted back to the horizon.

Sam looked up at the Autobot leader. "So... Are you all right?" he asked. His legs slowly pushed themselves against his chest. "I mean... you had to kill your own brother..." he murmured. "That has to... hurt."

"I do not deny feeling pain," Optimus answered quietly. "Nor do I regret the decision I made." His chest shifted forward, metal plating rubbing against metal plating. "It had to be done."

"I'm sorry," Sam mumbled. He looked to the ground, feeling a little ashamed he brought it up.

Optimus smiled sadly. "Do not apologize, Sam," he reassured. "I knew for many vorns now that what happened might have been the only resort should I ever have met Megatron again. In the end, it was. I prepared myself for such results, and though I understand I did what I had to do, there remains remnants of sorrow. It is only natural."

"Yeah, that's right," Sam agreed. "You did what was right. You saved us all."

Optimus grinned at that. "It had to end," he continued. "Though we have only succeeded in winning a battle, not yet the war. Thus, I cannot allow myself to be distracted by my emotions." He moved a little, placing a hand on a tree nearby. "My memories weep for him, but the future calls for me. Therefore, I must let go."

Sam considered his words. He knew Optimus loved his brother, and he wasn't letting on all the loss and pain he felt. And yet, he was being completely honest. Optimus lost what was left of his family, but he wouldn't lose any others Megatron might have taken. A sacrifice had to be made, and Prime knew and accepted it.

The boy smiled. He extended a hand and patted Optimus's large foot. "I just wanted you to know I'm here for you buddy," he smirked.

Optimus chuckled. "And I you."


	45. G1: IronhidexRatchet

These are a few older prompts I remembered I did and left lying around. I figured I'd post them here.

Also, regarding requests: I'm open for them again, but I ask, if you actually want something written by dorky little me, just one prompt. Again, it can be a pair, any pair, but the rating is up to me. So it'll probably be K to T, if anything. I'm flattered people want to see stuff from me hahaha. Again, it may take a while, or it can be real quick, for me to fill a prompt, so don't hold your breath!

**FANDOM**: G1  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Ironhide/Ratchet  
**PROMPT**: Part of a song meme I did. "Have A Little Faith In Me" by John Hiatt.  
**RATING**: PG  
**REQUESTED BY**: N/A

"You can't just go out into battle with this injury!" Ratchet snarled. He stormed after Ironhide, not yet completely repaired from the blow to his abdomen.

"We're completely outnumbered," Ironhide stated, "I ain't just gonna sit back an' wait when they need my help so desperately!"

The medic shook his head. "You'd be a liability more than help," he insisted. He followed the soldier, practically on his heels. "Not only is the wound dangerously close to your spark chamber, but it's thrown off some of your equilibrium circuits!"

"Ah'll be fine," Ironhide disagreed. He headed for the mouth of the Ark, where outside lasers and gun shots were exchanged in the night sky. "I've worked with worse."

Ratchet's faceplate twisted into an angry scowl. He ran forward and right in front of the red mech, stopping him in his tracks. Ironhide recoiled with a small stagger, surprised. "This isn't the past," the medic snapped, "and it's not going to help you out on the battlefield with a wound that'll only slow you down and leave you vulnerable for attacks!"

Ironhide shook his head. "Yer worryin' too much," he said and made a go to walk around Ratchet.

Ratchet only side-stepped in front of him. An expression of stubborn refusal was on his faceplates. "I can't let you go," Ratchet insisted, firmly, "not only as your medic, but as your friend and bondmate-"

"I'm gonna be fine. Now move it; they need mah help," Ironhide argued. Ratchet refused to budge. The old soldier narrowed his optics, his frown spread across his singed faceplate. "Ah said, _move_."

Ratchet just stood there, backbone infrastructure straight, hands on his hips. Ironhide ground his denta. "Yer really pushin' it, _medic_," he fumed.

"And you're being a royal idiot, _soldier_," Ratchet replied coldly.

Ironhide released a loud, annoyed sigh. "I'm goin', rather ya like it er not!" he barked and pushed past Ratchet. Ratchet whirled around and went to follow, to pull him back, but Ironhide turned and froze him with his furious blue glower. "Y'can't stop me," he informed, "so stop tryin'."

Ratchet pursed his lips, opened his mouth, then shut it quickly. Finally, he gave a resigned sigh and shook his head. Ironhide grinned; he knew Ratchet was defeated. "Nothing I can say will make you change your mind?" the CMO mumbled.

"Nuttin'," Ironhide answered quickly.

Ratchet folded his arms over his chest in a sulking pout. "You're an idiot," he sneered.

Ironhide laughed. "Ain't gonna deny that," he retorted. Ratchet just scowled. The old soldier then rose his hand in a salute. "Have a little faith in me, doc," he said, before running out into battle.

Ratchet watched him go, his spark twisting in fear.

* * *

"Victory is ours!"

Ratchet looked up from repairing Mirage's leg as Jazz, Prowl, the twins, Bumblebee and Bluestreak entered the base, led by Optimus. The twins and Jazz had their arms slung over each others shoulders, laughing and cheering, even though they had their fair share of battle scars. The sight of the twins alone made Ratchet groan loudly.

But as he looked over the group, he failed to notice a certain stubborn mech. Panic began to swell in his chest. "Where's Ironhide?" he inquired, optics wide with growing fear.

Bluestreak made a hissing noise. "Ah, the old mech got it bad, he did," he said, "man, shot up like that? Yet he still kept goin' and goin', never stoppin' once to-"

"Where _is_ he?" Ratchet interjected, dropping his equipment. He couldn't help it, he was scared, so scared-

"Toldja to have some faith, dinnit I?"

Ratchet turned around, his spark leaping in his chest. Hound was helping Ironhide inside, the red Autobot limping with a new slice along his shoulder. He smiled, one optic cracked, at his friend. "I'm alive, see?" he chuckled then winced, touching his old chest wound.

"Nearly got shot down," Hound smirked, "but the old robo-dog's still got game."

Ratchet said nothing and approached Ironhide. "I'll take the glitch off your hands now," he snorted. Hound laughed and let Ironhide go to slip in Ratchet's arms. Ironhide balanced himself against the medic's arm and looked up into his grumpy face, grinning widely.

"But I'm still alive," Ironhide sniggered, "so ain't no use gettin' _too_ angry."

Ratchet sighed, refusing to let a smile of relief cross his faceplates. "You're still a giant idiot."


	46. G1: SkyfirexStarscream II

These are a few older prompts I remembered I did and left lying around. I figured I'd post them here.

Also, regarding requests: I'm open for them again, but I ask, if you actually want something written by dorky little me, just one prompt. Again, it can be a pair, any pair, but the rating is up to me. So it'll probably be K to T, if anything. I'm flattered people want to see stuff from me hahaha. Again, it may take a while, or it can be real quick, for me to fill a prompt, so don't hold your breath!

**FANDOM**: G1  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Skyfire/Starscream  
**PROMPT**: Part of a song meme I did. "Hunter" by 30 Seconds to Mars; original by Björk.  
**RATING**: PG  
**REQUESTED BY**: N/A

"This is who I am. You just didn't know me, I suppose."

Skyfire winced as the barrel of the gun pressed harder into his cheekplate. Though the pain was nothing compared to the one in his left wing, blown nearly in half, circuits thrashing about, releasing sparks like snakes lashing their tongues violently. Oil and energon, as black and purple as the colors in the Alaskan night sky, seeped in puddles beneath his shattered wing, pooling in spirals reflecting the menacing display before them.

Starscream smirked darkly. "How naive of you, Skyfire," he chuckled. His limb was locked into place, keeping his null ray firm against his ex-partner's face. "To think that'd I never do something like this."

"I suppose I was wrong then," Skyfire grunted, "I guess I just never found it in my spark to waste time looking for the evil inside you."

"It was there all the time. Maybe not in the open; but what a partner you were, unable to ever notice it," Starscream chortled.

Skyfire narrowed his optics, the one above the gun shutting. Had he noticed the evil growing in Starscream, like a weed, a terrible weed, he might have tried to pluck it, to destroy it, though he knew, oh how he knew, how stubborn Starscream was... At the very least, had he noticed earlier, Skyfire would have fled his side, would have disowned him, disowned their friendship, and disowned everything they had built, every memory they created and every time they...

Starscream sized up the larger Autobot's body, looking so fragile and weak beneath his gun, wounded as he was. Skyfire might have been able to overpower him by sheer force alone, but it seemed the Autobot shuttle was, "wisely" as Starscream put it, accepting defeat. And the more he studied his old friend's chassis, the fine lines, the creases, the details and emotions...

A leer spread across Starscream's faceplate.

"So, you came all the way back up here to hunt me down and kill me?" Skyfire demanded, no fear in his voice, even given his position.

Starscream snickered. "That was my original intention," he answered. He slowly withdrew his gun, but not too far. "But now..."

"... It's my turn," Skyfire interrupted. As soon as the Seeker made the mistake of cutting slack with his weapon, it was his time to strike. The Autobot swung out his long arm and decked Starscream in the face, sending him spiraling to the ground with a pained shriek.

The tetrajet hit the ice, causing it to release a spider web of cracks beneath him. He groaned slightly, going to lift himself back up, before a hard grasp on his shoulder flung him off his side and onto his back. Then, just as fast as he had fallen, a considerable amount of weight pressed down on top of him, along his legs, his groin, his chest, pushing him deep into the ice, deep into the cold.

Starscream's optics returned online and he looked up in awe, terror and fury at Skyfire's face. The shuttle had his arms pinned down beside him, and with all his weight, he could not move a single inch. "Even though you've been out of commission for vorns," Starscream grunted a chuckle, "you still know how to use that massive weight of yours."

"Fighting, as you know," Skyfire said, "is never my first resort."

"If you hadn't betrayed me and turned yourself into some pathetic Autobot," Starscream spat, but kept his tone light as he released a deep throated growl akin to a purr, "I would have seriously made you my second in command. Especially now that I've seen your potential in battle..."

Skyfire shook his head. "You surprise me the most. Scientist to soldier. You were always reckless, a bit of a rebel, but..." he paused to sigh. "I guess there's no helping it then." He shrugged just slightly, ignoring the pain it caused his glitching, torn wing. "Besides, I wouldn't accept your offer either way. You're right; I'm some 'pathetic' Autobot now, and you're a Decepticon. We're enemies, and I suppose..." he paused for a small klik, his voice darkened with disappointment. "... I suppose that's all we'll ever be from now on."

The Seeker laughed. "Well, then, why don't you kill me?"

That's when a small smile spread across Skyfire's face and it made Starscream's systems heat up. His vents remained quiet, calm, hoping the massive amount of cold would keep Starscream's core temperature at a reasonably normal level. But oh, Skyfire was merely only smiling; nothing wide, nothing small, just... a tender smile.

But Starscream knew, _remembered_ when he grinned like that... And oh the Seeker, he couldn't help but return it with his own pleased little sneer.

"You said your original intention was to hunt me down and kill me," Skyfire mused, and his face drew closer to Starscream's, "I have to ask: what was the new alternative?"

One corner of Starscream's grin turned upward. "As if you hadn't figured it out by now..." he purred.

And Skyfire had, of course. Starscream was not an entirely hard creature to read. Especially when he grinned, when he leered. If it didn't mean death, if it didn't mean a moment of pride...

"All right then," the scientist chuckled and his lip components were so close to the soldier's, they were nearly brushing his dark ones, "afterward, after all this, we'll see which one of us leaves here alive."


	47. TFA: Slipstream & Optimus Prime

Currently not taking requests. Sorry!

**FANDOM**: TFA  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Slipstream(/)Optimus  
**PROMPT**: Trouble  
**RATING**: PG; In this fic, I just said "fuck it" and used joor for week. Also, could take place after Slipstream shoots Optimus in TFA.  
**REQUESTED BY**: beebot

When Optimus woke, he found he was weaponless, flight abilities disabled, and utterly helpless. His hands were cuffed behind his back, planted firmly in a steel chair. Above, a single light cast a haze of yellow on the Prime, the rest of his surroundings covered in darkness or faint glimmers of light, almost like purple and green stars that flickered in and out.

Optimus felt nausea sweep over him suddenly, processors swimming. The throb of a dull ache at the back of his head returned, suggesting the force had been what knocked him out. For how long, he was not sure. But it became apparent wherever he was, it certainly couldn't mean anything good. Optimus momentarily offlined his optics, hoping to conserve as much energy as possible, directing half his power to the self-repair unit to fix whatever might be damaged or holding him down.

"Wake up."

Optimus grunted, struck harshly across the face. His optics flickered online quickly, and he looked up, half-surprised, half-annoyed. Emerging from the darkness was a teal and purple figure, lithe and tall, eventually stepping into the outskirts of the light. Slipstream glared down at the Autobot, hands at her side, towering over him like a giantess.

Prime slit his optics and hissed, "Slipstream..."

"Oh, I'm surprised you remembered my designation," Slipstream mused, then spit, "_Optimus Prime_."

"Where have you taken-"

Slipstream shoved her thruster heel between his legs and against the chair, the tip of her foot nearly about to crush his groin. "Though I may only be a few joors old," she said, leaning forward and resting an arm across her knee, "I know that during an interrogation, the one bound is not the one who asks questions."

Optimus smirked. "Well, slag my curiosity."

"Let's cut to the chase, shall we?" Slipstream sneered. "You want Starscream, I want Starscream. And I can venture to say that you Autobots are at least smart enough to track Decepticons. You always show up when you're not wanted, you see."

"Funny," the Prime chuckled, "I could say the same about your ilk."

Slipstream cracked a small grin. "I propose we form a temporary alliance," she said, and by the wicked gleam in her optics, it became apparent just whose clone she was. "A truce, you could say." She rose a hand, twisted her wrist. "We both want Starscream. We both want him dead. While I hate giving you people the benefit of the doubt, I'm not like my moronic predecessor, who wouldn't..." Exploit? Nah, too malignant. "... Consider the options and possible help allying with the Autobots, even temporarily, could bring."

"We don't ally ourselves with traitors and criminals, Slipstream," Optimus insisted. "As much as I'd like to throw Starscream in jail, I'm not about to lower myself and trust someone related to the most notorious backstabber in all of Cybertron."

Slipstream widened her optics. "'Lower'? W-Why, that hurts my spark, Optimus," she feigned shock, hand to her cockpit. She sighed and shook her head. "And just when I was beginning to believe you were a noble and forgiving mech." With that, she drew back her foot, backhanding the Autobot across the face. The steel chair gave way, Optimus grunting as he now laid on the ground, bound hands crushed behind his and the chair's weight. "Now, I consider myself a pretty patient femme," Slipstream said and walked around the growling Autobot. She squatted, letting her long talons sink against his windshield. "But when it comes to things I want, I'm not afraid to pull a few punches or worry about the consequences."

"You're not... getting any help... from me..." Optimus groaned, wiggling his hands beneath him.

The Seeker took him by the chin, forcing his head up as she lowered her face to his. He glowered, lips pulled back in a bitter frown. She, however, was smiling, that taunting "you're mine" sort of grin. "Well then, that's too bad, Optimus Prime," she said, lips so close to his. Her thumb stroked along his chin, claws digging deep enough against his windshield to form a spider-web crack. "Because if you don't change your processor in two kliks," Slipstream smirked, "I'm going to rip your spark right out of its chamber. Now you don't want to give me any trouble, do you?"

Optimus sneered in return. The struggling had not been for comfort, but to pull his hands free; the weight had been enough to crack and offline the stasis cuffs. "Well," he said, and continued his act of helplessness, "I guess this is going to be an awkward two kliks for the both of us."


	48. WfC: Shockwave & Rainmakers

Currently not taking requests. Sorry!

**FANDOM**: War for Cybertron  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Shockwave & kid!Rainmakers  
**PROMPT**: Foundlings  
**RATING**: G; deca-cycle is a month in this fic; Rainmakers personalities are based on fanon between myself and friends, excluding Acid Storm  
**REQUESTED BY**: lingering

"You have my promise, Lord Megatron. I will cultivate these Seekers into elite warriors you will surely grow proud of."

Shockwave had said this some weeks ago. It had been quite by accident that they found the trio of Seeker sparklings. When raiding for supplies for the upcoming rebellion, Shockwave had been the first to find them. They were nourished well enough, probably a few deca-cycles old, and above all, they weren't afraid. By the furnishings of the small room to which they had taken refuge in, they had been living there for some time now. The small blue camouflaged Seeker had startled from recharge, and by the way the green flier took initiative to confront the invaders, Shockwave could see he was, if unbeknown to them, their unofficial leader.

It didn't take much cajoling to win the Seekers over. One of the mechs who would die soon during the first battle had suggested leaving them, or using them for spare parts. There was no place for children in a war. But it was Shockwave, who studied the three, who decided else-wise. The camouflaged green Seeker had an air about him, charismatic, almost, demanding attention. The yellow seemed very active, very excited and curious, especially around strangers. He was unafraid of climbing or touching the larger, dangerous mechs, fearlessness a definite plus. And while the blue Seeker seemed on the verge of constantly falling asleep, he too had a domineering edge Shockwave could sense.

That was over a month ago. The Seekers had grown considerably, as most fliers tended to do. Shockwave found they had all ready mastered their flight abilities earlier on during development. Shockwave programed drones to teach the trine, to raise them when he could not. But when the day was over and all was said and done, the mono-eyed mech would return and find the three waiting eagerly for him.

The trine, now a little past his hips, stood in a row before him at the door. They were no longer nameless now. The green one, Acid Storm, looked astute and cool, holding a datapad in his hands. The yellow, High Voltage, had his hip thrust aside as if he was striking a pose. He had just pushed the light blue Seeker, Cumulus, off his shoulder, who had rested there for some sleep. Shockwave stepped forward, hands behind his back as his wings hiked.

"Debrief. Acid Storm."

Acid Storm handed him the datapad. "Here are the formulas I configured," he replied. "You'll find them most satisfactory."

Shockwave scrolled the datapad. So far, all the answers were correct. "How long?" he demanded.

"Five point three kliks."

Shockwave was impressed, though it hardly showed. Though the questions increased in both amount and intensity, Acid Storm caught on much faster and finished much quicker after every test. It was an extreme rarity that the green Seeker was incorrect, and Shockwave counted only two occasions where he was in the time he and the drones had been training him. The fact he could convert energon to acid was the icing on the cake. "It is satisfactory," he agreed, and to Acid Storm, this was akin to a father giving their son a "good job!" and pat on the back. He placed the datapad in subspace to analyze more deeply later.

"High Voltage."

Now, unlike their trine leader, which they had accepted the moment Shockwave made it official with no qualms, High Voltage was prone to cause mistakes. Not because he was any less intelligent, but because he was easily distracted by more material desires. Like a child in many ways, he wanted to have fun, to play, to make friends, and it was hard to keep him sitting during classes. Still, the yellow Seeker swaggered forward, acting tough for his age, and extended a datapad. "Here ya go, Shock-o," he chuckled.

Shockwave's wings flicked in agitation. It became apparent the Seeker had some strange dialect that seemed to capture both the Southern city of Texion and the Eastern Yorex. Rather it was due to his creators, a glitch or just to annoy the Hell out of everybody, High Voltage spoke in this odd, sometimes unintelligible accent. Shockwave had tried to break him out of it, but even though he could still get the little squirt to do his homework and listen to his teachers, the accent firmly stayed.

Shockwave examined the datapad. It was a recording of High Voltage in action, preforming one of his usual routines. The flier had the ability to generate and control electricity and lightning. Creating it came as easy to him as blinking. The routine went on without a hitch and ended with High Voltage transforming, whooping and cheering and praising himself. Shockwave controlled his desire to roll his optic and subspaced the datapad. "Satisfactory," he replied.

"D'aww!" High Voltage whined. "Ain'tcha gonna say somethin' else? Like how I looked so cool an' slag?" He puffed out his chest. "Ah think ah looked uh li'l sezzy, dinnit I? Don't say I weren't."

And another thing was this brat's tendency to flirt. With everything. Shockwave just turned away from the gloating Seeker and onto Cumulus. He was rubbing his optics tiredly. "Cumulus," the winged mech spoke, voice louder to alert him, "report."

"Ah, okay," Cumulus yawned. He gave him his 'pad. "There you go."

Shockwave took the datapad and looked it over. Cumulus had obviously been damaged during assembling, and for whatever reason, his energon intake was slow to process and spread, leaving him fatigued and tired quite often. Shockwave had attempted to rectify this problem, but in the end, the only way to fix it was to place him in a new body. Shockwave hadn't the time or desire to build him a new one. Besides, despite his crippling weakness, during battle and flight, Cumulus showed great skills and ability. The power to generate thunder, to create super sonic booms, it was amazing.

Shockwave finished the read over and subspaced it as well. "Satisfactory," he said. Cumulus smiled, looking almost drunk and High Voltage gave him a victory nudge in the arm. "You have the rest of the orn to yourselves." With that, he swept past the group and headed forward.

"Snrk!"

The large mech felt something light hit his back, but it was the laugh that made him turn. Cumulus was repressing giggles behind his hand, Acid Storm glowering wide eyed. But- "Where is High Voltage?" Shockwave demanded.

"He-"

Cumulus quickly interjected, "He ran off all ready. We're going too." He grabbed Acid Storm by the arm and squeezed, giving him that "if you tell I'll beat your aft to a pulp-so please don't, okay?" look. Acid Storm frowned and pouted, but nodded and agreed.

Shockwave's wings hiked an inch or two as he watched them leave, before turning around. The Seekers turned too, and Cumulus managed to bite back his laughter at the KICK ME sign their running little comrade had attached to Shockwave's back.


	49. G1: Onslaught & Vortex

Currently not taking requests. Sorry!

**FANDOM**: G1  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Onslaught, Vortex  
**PROMPT**: Betrayal  
**RATING**: G  
**REQUESTED BY**: antepathy

A happy Onslaught was when all of his plans came to fruition and success.

An unhappy Onslaught was just an utter nightmare.

Swindle hit the ground with a curse as Onslaught shoved past his men, making his way to the back of the room. "What was that for, you glitch?" the purple eyed mech growled and sat up.

Onslaught ignored him, marching right up to Vortex, whose back was turned and talking to Brawl. "_You_-!" the Combaticon leader snarled and dug his fingers into Vortex's shoulder. Vortex was wrenched around, blinking, before Onslaught yanked him forward. "It was your fault we lost today!"

Vortex gaped a moment. "My fault?" he then spat. His optics burned. "How the Pit is it _my_ fault!"

"The plan was perfect!" Onslaught snapped. "And thanks to your little showing off, it was ruined!"

"Hey! What I did had nothin' to do with our losing!" Vortex insisted. He stabbed his finger against his leader's chest. "How do you know it wasn't _your_ fault! That plan of yours was stupid anyway! At least half of us could agree with me!"

"Don't try dragging the others in this to take your fall!" Onslaught insisted. He slapped aside his hand. "You knew what you had to do, and yet you disobeyed me! You disobeyed a direct order from your leader!"

Vortex threw up his hands. "I did exactly what you said!" he exclaimed. "Look, the way I see it?" He lowered his arms, crossing them over his chest. "You're just upset because your flawless little scheme turned out to be utter slag. And now you're trying to shift the blame on someone else."

"My plan was flawed! How about you not taking your position to gun down an unimportant Autobot!"

"He had info we needed, slagaft!"

"No!" Onslaught disagreed. He bumped his chest hard to Vortex's, knocking him back a few feet. "You deliberately disobeyed me to chase after the Autobot for your own entertainment! And that's why we failed today and Megatron is gonna rip out my CPU!"

Vortex pushed back. "Cry some more, you big sparkling! You can't handle the heat, then you ain't fit to be leader!"

"Anymore than you are fit to be a solider, you raving lunatic!"

"Why you-!"

"Yeah, c'mon!"

The two giants then clashed, fists in the air, before they tumbled to the ground, a tangle of flailing limbs. The other Combaticons stepped aside, knowing it better than to interfere. The two rolled along the ground, each pinning one another down before shoving each other off. As it was, Onslaught was sitting on top of Vortex, throwing punch after punch into his faceplates. "Next time I give you an order!" he spat between punches. "You _follow it_!"

Vortex bucked, knocking his leader off of him and over his head. He scrambled to hands and knees before pouncing onto his back, slamming Onslaught's head against the tile. "Yeah, well, next time you come up with some slag-for-processors idea, why don't you consult someone first!" he taunted.

There an uproar of snarls and shrieks as the battle continued. Blast Off looked over to Brawl. "So, should we stop 'em?" he asked.

"Nah!" Swindle chuckled. "I'm takin' bets now. You all in?"

"... I'm going for Vortex."

"Frag that, ten chips on Onslaught."


	50. Movieverse: Optimus Prime & Skywarp

Currently not taking requests. Sorry!

**FANDOM**: Bayformers  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Optimus(/)Skywarp  
**PROMPT**: Stalker  
**RATING**: G; Skywarp's personality is based on his movie's toy.  
**REQUESTED BY**: pellimusprime

When Optimus reached the signal, he was surprised it was not Bumblebee in dire crisis as it had suggested.

Rather, standing there, alone, in the middle of this desolate Arizona highway, was a Decepticon. Not an ordinary one; one of the most dangerous of breeds, a Seeker. This Seeker, however, Optimus did not recognize. While they all tended to look the same, this one had an unfamiliar paint scheme. Unafraid, the Seeker stood there, in his full glory. And just now did Optimus notice there wasn't a Decepticon insignia printed anywhere on his body.

The Autobot leader transformed. "I do not know how you managed to mimic my comrade's unique energy signature with such precision," he said, keeping cool as he stood, metal plates shifting into place. He did not equip his weapons, rather staying on the defensive. "Who are you and why have you summoned me here?"

The Seeker did not answer right away. He brought claws to his face, clicked them together. "I have been watching and studying you for quite some time, Optimus Prime," he replied, shifting neutral purple gaze between claws and the curious Autobot's face. His hand moved behind his back to join the other. "My designation is Skywarp. Your optics do not deceive you-I am not branded Decepticon. I am a neutral, one could say."

"I do not mean to cause you offense, Skywarp, but Seekers are commonly a Decepticon race. I am finding it hard to trust your words."

"Oh, of course. I would not believe me so easily if I were in your place as well," Skywarp assured. He stepped forward, his talons digging into the desert sand, back slightly hunched. Optimus stood his ground, fearless. "As I have said, I have been monitoring your activity for some time now. Give or take a few deca-cycles."

"You have been-"

"Stalking you?" Skywarp laughed deep in his throat. "No, that seems much too strong a word. No. _Observing_." He stroked at his chin. "Yes, that's much nicer. Observing."

Optimus squinted his optics. "Such activities would suggest spying-"

"Spies don't blow their cover like this, now do they?" Skywarp was smiling, somehow with those faceplates. He stepped right up to Optimus, giving him space just enough to deem comfortable. "For many vorns now, I have stayed out of your war, kept my toes out of the pool. Decepticons much too brutish and inempt, Autobots too proud and demanding. But the war-that which you left behind to fight another on this planet-it has ravaged my home, taken everything I've ever had and turned to ash."

"I am sorry," Optimus apologized, sincerely, "war has a habit of spreading, leaving nothing safe."

"The destruction was not brought by war, but by power hungry Decepticons," Skywarp scowled. "They found me a traitor for not allying myself with their cause. They stole my work, all my projects, destroyed my labs, tore down my home. And then they ripped me apart, leaving me for dead to burn in the hot sun for orns." His purple optics gave a bitter flicker as his hand touched his wing. "I thought I would never be able to fly again, let alone function as I am now."

Optimus frowned. "And so you have come to me... For what? To seek refuge? Asylum?"

"No. I told myself the war was not of importance, one that did not effect me personally, so I did not join. But as I laid there, on the verge of deactivation, I realized-I was afraid," Skywarp shifted aside with a scowl. "Yes, I was afraid. I will sacrifice enough dignity to confess this much. But after I watched in helpless paralysis as they burned down my home and all my life's achievements, my fear turned to hatred. And then I told myself..." His optics turned sharp on Prime. "The Decepticons would cause only more harm if they should succeed. You Autobots may be outnumbered when it comes to strength, but I have always admired those of wit and skill. And you..."

Skywarp paused and took Optimus's hand. He flinched, but allowed it. Skywarp brought the hand to his face, smiled up at him. "You have earned my respect and my loyalty," he purred, just as his optics turned a light shade of blue. He kissed the hand then looked back up to Prime. "So, tell me: how does one become an Autobot?"


	51. AHM: Megatron & Thundercracker

Currently not taking requests. Sorry!

**FANDOM**: All Hail Megatron/IDW  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Megatron+Thundercracker  
**PROMPT**: Collared  
**RATING**: PG  
**REQUESTED BY**: mpinsky

"I've heard you've been having doubts lately."

Thundercracker flinched, wings hiking an inch. He looked over the chaos below, perched on the rooftop of a half-destroyed building. Skywarp was cackling as he tossed cars along the streets like pebbles on the water. The blue Seeker turned and faced his great leader.

Megatron approached him coolly, hands behind his back. There was smoke billowing from the barrel of his cannon, harmlessly turned to the rooftop. "What doubts would that be, Lord Megatron?" Thundercracker asked; he straightened his spinestrut, but kept his optics averted.

"I except Starscream to belittle my intelligence. Not you, Thundercracker."

The Seeker winced when Megatron forced his head up, using very little strength to do so. The touch of his cold hand was enough to feel like a suckerpunch. Thundercracker finally connected optics with the Decepticon tyrant. Megatron smiled slightly and drew back his hand, satisfied. "They say that you're losing sight of the Decepticon cause. Saying you're beginning to think it's all a lost cause, that we're fighting a pointless war that will reap no benefits."

Thundercracker stood rigid. "I... would not say that, my Lord. I do have doubts, however."

"Is it doubts for the war, Thundercracker?" Megatron asked. He swept in like a bird of prey, getting into his subordinate's face. Thundercracker winced but stood his ground. "Or is it doubt in your leader?"

"No, no, sir. It isn't you-"

"I promised you and the Decepticon army great rewards," Megatron insisted, stepping back. He spread his arms, where above Seekers roared and shot past, raining bullets and lasers on the world below. "A paradise, a kingdom to call your own. A world without oppression of Autobot rule. A planet that belongs solely to them." He frowned. "Is this not satisfying enough?"

Thundercracker rose his hands. "My Lord, no, it's not that-it's not you. I just think, that..." He bowed his head, wings drooping slightly. "This planet. It... What pride is there in involving such... inferior species? Destroying the helpless and annihilating the weak?"

"These... humans and their cities are causalities of war, collateral damage, Thundercracker," Megatron answered, "surely you're not naive enough to know this. To know it happens all the time."

"I just think it's dishonorable," Thundercracker blurted. He grimaced and stepped back. "I apologize. I stepped out of line."

Megatron smiled. "You are a unique anomaly, Thundercracker, amongst your brothers," he explained. He reached out and placed a hand gently on Thundercracker's wing. "My men all happen to be bloodthirsty, hungry for war. They could care less who gets in the way. Where as you, you also think with your spark. You don't charge in without thinking of the consequences. Really, you're one of a kind."

Thundercracker didn't know if he should be flattered or not.

"But..."

The Seeker winced when Megatron's grasp on his wing tightened, shooting pain through it and down his spinestrut. He gasped when he was suddenly tossed to the ground, body skipping along the gravel. He nearly fell off the other side of the rooftop before thrusting his heel into the ground, halting him. Thundercracker grumbled, standing to hands and knees as he shook the dust and dirt from his head. A scream erupted from his mouth when Megatron's heel crushed against his hand, pinning it down.

"Unfortunately for you, Thundercracker," Megatron growled and ground his foot into his hand, "I did not hire nor do I need bleeding sparks. I hired soldiers who know the price of war, men who willingly throw themselves into battle for the greater good. And here you are, complaining, brooding, shrinking away like some coward." Megatron spat out laughter. "You can run away with your fuselage between your legs, but you can never escape the carnage, destruction and death you have caused. No matter how much you may regret your past decisions, those who felt your wrath, those who lost loved ones by your hands, will _never_ forget."

Thundercracker looked up at him, pain written on his face, one optic cracked half-shut. "M-My Lord..."

"Even if you remove those symbols from your chassis," Megatron said, and pointed to his wings, "you will always be a Decepticon, collared by my side. Do you understand me?"

Thundercracker nodded weakly. "Y-Yes, my Lord..."

Megatron lifted his foot and turned away. The Seeker sat back, rubbing his sore, throbbing hand. "You can run to the edges of the universe, Thundercracker," the tyrant said, turning to the orange and red skies, "but you will never escape. Not from your past, not from the ones you stole from and murdered and not from this moment."

END


	52. G1: Cliffjumper & Mirage II

Currently not taking requests. Sorry!

**FANDOM**: G1  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Cliffjumper and Mirage  
**PROMPT**: Mirror  
**RATING**: G  
**REQUESTED BY**: katsuko

The glass crunched beneath his pedes; different volumes, low, high, long, quick. Cliffjumper moved through the field of glitter; on the ground, a sky, cracked into thousands of pieces. The sound of the glass breaking beneath his weight was about the only thing he heard, save for the soft cycling of his vents and the hum of his optics as he scanned the area. He said not a word, moving across the ruins of crystal and culture, until finding himself standing in the remains of what was once a beautiful garden of rare and alien flowers.

There was not much left in the way of what once was. Just shrubbery long since wilted and blown away, and what might have been a pathway through the great conservatory. His blue optics turned to the sky above, twinkling with thousands upon thousands of stars, safe in their blanket of darkness, winking in mockery or pity, he did not know. In a way, Cliffjumper hated those stars; they lived simple lives, without war or pain, and they died none the wiser. Their deaths, however, left behind supernovas, so beautiful, transforming like the folk below into new stars; but down here, down here there was no beauty in death, and perhaps this valley of glass mimicked the world of ignorance above, in an attempt to capture its beauty for itself. It failed, for all the cracks and crevices and shards bleeding through could never match the pure and untouched night above.

Cliffjumper hated them.

"Are you okay?"

The red Autobot ducked his head but did not look back at the figure approaching. Mirage stepped up beside him, smiling wearily. "I almost thought you were a ghost," he chuckled.

"Don't be stupid," Cliffjumper grumbled, "ghosts aren't real." No, truth was, they were, but not the type told in spooky tales or other such media nonsense. Ghosts were pieces of the past that never abandoned you, and this city was a ghost town full of the "spirits."

Mirage nodded idly. "Well," he breathed and swung his hands behind his back. He looked to the skies, where the stars reflected in the blue sky of his optics. "Mind me asking why you're here?"

"I just needed to go for a walk," Cliffjumper answered. Mirage nodded again and for a while, they remained silent. Mirage twitched when his Autobot companion squatted, fingering shards in his servos.

For a minute or two he did not speak, simply studied the glass and the images it projected. "What are you thinking?" Mirage pressed, curiously.

Cliffjumper shook his head. "It's nothing," he grumbled then tossed the glass aside. He stood again, brushing his hands off his hips. Without a word, he moved forward, making his way up a small icy hill. Mirage scampered quickly after him. "You know, I only went to Crystal City once, and I was a sparkling," he admitted, climbing up the mound of glass. "All I remembered was it was shiny, bright and I got angry, because it hurt my optics."

Mirage chuckled. "You get used to the lights over time," he said.

A moment later, the two were at the top of the hill, looking over another plain of destruction. Mirage frowned and had to look away, instead adjusting his sights to the town nearby, which managed to only suffer the edges of the blasts.

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to the lights."

Mirage turned back to him. Cliffjumper had his optics firmly locked on the glass covered ground. "Crystal City was too bright for me, maybe. Too crowded, too overpopulated, too fancy and proud for the likes of me," he confessed. Mirage just shrugged, but he wasn't offended. Not like the city was around anymore. "So when," Cliffjumper breathed, folding his arms across his chest, "when we start rebuilding the city, we should at least not use so much slagging crystal."

Mirage widened his optics. He cleared his vocalizer and smirked, "Yeah, but I doubt it'll keep out those snobs."

Cliffjumper snorted. "Well then, we'll put up a big sign in flashing lights," he said and rose his hands, "'no snobs or egotistical glitches.'"

The blue Autobot laughed. He gently jabbed his elbow into Cliffjumper's arm. "So, does that mean I'm not allowed?" he mused.

Cliffjumper pouted. "... Well, I guess we can allow _one_ snob in." He shrugged and offlined his optics as his friend snickered. "Besides, you ain't so bad."

"You know what, Cliffjumper?" Mirage said, optics soft. The red Autobot looked to him before cursing as Mirage rested his arm on his head, leaning against him. "You ain't so bad yourself."

END


	53. Movieverse: Optimus & Starscream

Currently not taking requests. Sorry!

**FANDOM**: Pre-movieverse  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Optimus Prime and Starscream  
**PROMPT**: Avoidance  
**RATING**: G  
**REQUESTED BY**: xxsomeoneelsexx

The capital was quiet that evening, with the stars hung in the sky, and half the planet lost in deep recharge. Nothing was stirring, not even a robo-mouse, save for one particular inhabitant of the great mansion.

Starscream lurked down the hall like a thief in the night, back as usual crouched as his wings hung limp at his sides. The large gothic windows cast starlight upon his chassis, disappearing between the walls dividing them. It felt like a spotlight was following the Seeker, and strangely enough it made him paranoid. He slunk forward, quickening his pace, his joints creaking as dermal plating clattered with movement. It had not occurred to him his scanners had picked up another lifeform until he saw its massive shadow, and stepped back to a halt.

"Optimus," the Seeker whispered, voice a shrill whistle so low. "Hiding in shadows and lurking isn't your forte."

Optimus stepped out of the shadows of the giant arch gateway. "I apologize if I surprised you," he replied. He approached Starscream, keeping a comfortable distance between them. "I had been on my way to recharge when I saw you. You looked a little anxious. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Starscream assured. "Go to your chambers and rest."

"I don't mean to keep you from your business," Optimus said suddenly, and the Seeker cast him a weary blue eyed stare, "but I have minor... business to discuss with you. I suppose it could wait until-"

Starscream flicked claws at him. "Speak your piece, Optimus," he grumbled.

"You have been avoiding our decacycle meetings," Optimus said bluntly. Starscream winced. "I rely on you to report any odd... behavior amongst the council. I know you are one of the High Protector's bodyguards. It's..." The mech bowed his head, clenching a hand to his chest. "It's not like I want you to spy on him. I just worry over..." He didn't say 'brother.' Too personal. "... our High Protector. He seems to be behaving differently lately..." Optimus rose his hands. "I understand if you are uncomfortable filing such reports. It seems like spying, so it's perfectly all right if you wish to stop reporting to me."

Starscream ground his denta together. "It's not to say that," he mumbled. He spread his hands in an innocent, clueless way. "I have nothing new to report to you. You know what I know. The High Protector has been keeping to himself lately, but nothing abnormal has come up since our last rendezvous two decacycles ago."

Optimus nodded thoughtfully. "I see." He did not completely agree with Starscream, but the Seeker was not required to do what Optimus asked. It was a favor, more than anything. He had no obligations to continue spying or reporting. "Since we have not spoken for some time... Tell me, how are you, my friend?" he inquired. Megatron wasn't the only one changing lately...

Starscream chuckled deep in his throat. "Always so considerate you are," he said, "but I function without problem." He looked to the window. "I should be returning to my chambers. I had forgotten to leave the High Protector some files."

"Oh, right, right," Optimus startled and stepped out of the way. Starscream swaggered past, the younger 'bot watching him go. "Take care, Starscream. Perhaps we can speak again, but over much more benign conversation."

Starscream waved back at him. "You, too," he said and as he grew out of earshot, added, "naive fool."


	54. G1: Scrapper & Scavenger

Currently not taking requests. Sorry!

**FANDOM**: G1  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Scrapper and Scavenger  
**PROMPT**: Obedient  
**RATING**: G  
**REQUESTED BY**: beanchan

This was a no win situation. And Decepticons usually didn't believe in no win situations. Sure, they retreated often, but they never gave up hope that they'd succeed one day to reign over Cybertron. But right now, hope was completely out of the cards, and the Decepticons were nearly down to zero to a flock of Autobots.

"Slagging glitches!" Scrapper cursed, continuing to tinker away with the weapon. It was almost finished, this brand new, powerful weapon of mass destruction Scrapper had designed. The Decepticons took the frontlines when the Autobots attacked, giving the Constructicons more time to work and complete the weapon. But when it became apparent they were on the losing side, the Decepticons had fled-and not long after, so did the other Constructicons.

Scrapper was left by himself, luckily in a position where firepower could not reach. The Autobots were moving in on him, but they had to climb the mountain first. "Cowards," Scrapper snarled lowly, continuing to furiously screw in the final bolts. Just a few more touches, seriously, and it would be complete. And yet they prematurely evacuated-such children! "Would have been finished by now!" he snarled to himself. Yes, right now they would have mowed down the Autobots if only the others had stayed.

"Scrapper!"

Scrapper jumped, nearly losing his footing on the giant metal gun. "What the-" His optics turned below, where Scrapper was jumping and waving at him. "Scrapper! What the frag are you doing here!" he spat. "I thought you ran off with the other cowards!"

"W-Well..." Scavenger kicked at the dirt. He then looked back up. "Well, I'm back now! I want to help you!"

Scrapper stared at his fellow Constructicon, then to the Autobots climbing along the steep mountainside. With a snicker, he snapped, "Then get the Pit up here!"

Scavenger would beam if he had a mouth. He nodded vigorously instead and quickly mounted the gun. "What you want me to do, boss?" he asked excitedly. He grunted, avoiding a bullet. "Name it and I'll do it!" he insisted, jabbing a thumb against his chest.

Scrapper shoved the screwdriver in his hand. "Finish the screws," he ordered over the roaring shots striking the other side of the weapon. "I'm going to check the equilibrium!" With that, Scrapper skittered up and went to work.

"Yes, sir!" Scavenger saluted and went to the task, just about on the verge of whistling.

A few minutes passed, the Constructicons focusing strictly on their work. The first row of Autobots were closing in on them. Scrapper sunk down from the top and looked to his fellow 'Con. "You almost done down there!" he shouted.

"Just a klik!"

"Hurry it up!"

Scavenger nodded and nearly dropped his screwdriver as he twisted in the final screw. It took just a few seconds; when he was finished, he looked to his boss and gave a thumb's up. "All clear, boss!" he sneered.

"Perfect!" Scrapper chuckled. "Brace yourself, Scavenger, unless you wanna go flying from the vibrations!" he ordered and jumped down to the control panel. Scavenger nodded, quickly climbing to reach his boss's side. "Just a nanosecond... Gotta warm up..." Scrapper grumbled, punching away at buttons. Ten seconds passed and he began to grow anxious. "C'mon! You should be fine by now!" He shoved at more buttons. "Fire! Fire, fire, fire!"

Scavenger leaned back, tapping a finger to his chin. "Allow me, boss," he crooned, then slammed a fist on the screen. Scrapper nearly went to throttle him before the gun went online and a second later, shot a powerful burst of energy at the crowding Autobots, instantly separating and sending them running. "Well, whatta know," Scavenger chuckled, rubbing at the back of his head, "it worked."

"You! Don't do that again!" Scrapper scowled then popped him gently on the head.

"Heh, heh, sorry boss..."

"Well, at least I know which of you fraggers is the obedient one."

But when everything was all said and done, the two just silently exchanged a brofist.


	55. G1: OptimusxStarscream II

Currently not taking requests. Sorry!

**FANDOM**: G1  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Optimus Prime/Starscream-ish  
**PROMPT**: Paint  
**RATING**: PG  
**REQUESTED BY**: konora

The sound of the pipe upside his head was gut wrenching. The metal bent inward with a loud groan, followed by a soft _crunch_. Like a giant tower, he collapsed, his weight causing the ground to shudder and shake like thunder.

Starscream smirked, wiping the energon from his bloodied mouth. He threw down the pipe, bent nearly in half, letting it roll and clatter across the energon coated floor. Optimus grumbled to himself, sitting up weakly with a shake of his head. Looking down, he saw the reality of his damage: deep gash across his chest, broken through the windshield, turning his front purple in all the energon he lost. It was no wonder his processors were swimming _before_ the pipe nearly sent them flying out his cranium.

"You look like you just rolled out of the Pit, Optimus Prime," the Seeker sneered, swaggering closer.

"You don't look too good yourself," Optimus countered. Starscream's cockpit glass had shattered, large, deep slices running along his legs and waist, painting half of his chassis in bright and dark purple.

"You put up a good fight, admittedly," Starscream sneered. He stopped a few feet before Prime, hands on his hips. "It's just too bad it got you nowhere. Your deactivation might have been quick and near painless."

Optimus rubbed at his cracked, offlined optic. "You don't scare me, Starscream," he said pointedly.

Starscream shot down a hand, catching Prime's chin and yanking his head up, forcing neck cables to strain. Optimus narrowed his optic, glaring more annoyed than furious. "You should be, Prime," he sneered, and the energon on his lips seemed to glow in the light of his powerful red optics. Optimus could smell the old Cybertronian blood stink from the air cycled out his mouth, knowing that meant there were internal injuries. Maybe Starscream was more damaged than Optimus had thought.

"I hold your life in my hands," the Seeker growled. Their lips drew closer, until Prime could feel the Decepticon's energon on his faceplates. "I could rip you apart. You're weaponless, half-online, without a single spark around to save you." Starscream snickered, those lips leaving phantom kisses on his mouthplate. "What can you possibly do now? Why not beg and plead for me to spare your miserable Autobot life?"

Optimus sighed. "I usually don't like throwing my opponents off guard, so..." His blue optic dropped. Starscream blinked and looked to where Prime was staring. In a flash of movement, Optimus stuck his fist in the Seeker's mid drift, right below his cockpit. Starscream gave a loud 'oomph' and doubled back, nearly falling on his aft. The Autobot stormed to his pedes, shook as a dizzy spell washed through him before jumping forward.

Starscream gasped, raising his hands to push Optimus back. But it was to no avail. Prime pounced him, knocking the Decepticon to the floor, pinning his arms by his sides. Starscream hissed and wiggled. "You think you can escape here! I'm the only one who knows the way out!" he snarled.

Prime glowered. "Then start talking."

"What will you do? Deactivate me?" Starscream cackled. One optic narrowed. "You Autobots couldn't crush a fly."

"For the good of Cybertron and the human race, it would be best to kill you," Optimus said. Starscream gulped, suddenly afraid. "But I am not the one who shoots first, then asks questions. So," the Autobot paused, squeezing his arms, "let's try to make a deal."

Starscream smiled weakly. "How do you expect me to talk if I know you won't kill me?"

Optimus retracted his mouthplates, just to show Starscream his wicked sneer. The Decepticon gaped, shocked. "I have my ways," he said.

"Are you going to... to... you know...?"

"What?"

"You know... Rape-"

"What no! What gave you that idea?"

Starscream frowned, disappointed. "Nevermind," he sighed.


	56. GI: TCxSWxSTSC

Currently not taking requests. Sorry!

**FANDOM**: G1  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: TC/Warp/Starscream  
**PROMPT**: Heat  
**RATING**: R  
**REQUESTED BY**: Slizardo

It had only once every ten years. The elite, sophisticated (well, mostly) Seekers known for their charm and grace would become everything opposite.

Starscream had shown the first symptoms. A shorter temper meant a shorter length of control. To outsiders, nothing appeared to be any different, save for one amazingly weird difference: Starscream wasn't talking nearly as much as the motormouth usually did. No, in those past few days, he had been mostly quiet, kept in the back, refusing to converse with the others and rebuttal obnoxiously with Megatron. Megatron seemed to have noticed but felt no threat or care that the Seeker wasn't diving down his throat at every word he said. There was no need to be suspicious either, as he knew what was going on.

Skywarp was the second to hit the infection. Usually one to goof off and chat it up with the likeminded fellows in their calavary, he was rather avoidant. Blitzwing and Astrotrain have grown concerned in their own Decepticon way and asked if Skywarp wanted to go blow up some buildings, but he refused with a snarl and tucked away into his chambers. Thundercracker, no one seemed to notice was any different; the mech always appeared aloof and distant and uncaring of the others.

What else was strangely peculiar was the fact the three had seemed to... separate. As a trine, they were usually together, though only if work demanded it. But when it came to Skywarp and Thundercracker, two great friends, it didn't make sense that they were now barely in the same room anymore. A few curious Decepticons wondered if a fight went down between the three, something bad and nasty that kept them from their usual attitudes and hang outs. Most, however, simply did not give a shit and just ignored their unusual behavior.

By the end of the week, six days of strange silence and avoidance, Soundwave had seen Skywarp and Thundercracker slink into Starscream's chambers. For a moment, he wondered if they're entire silent treatment was over, but then he remembered he honestly didn't care and went on his merry way.

It happened almost instantaneously when the blue and purple fliers entered the dark chambers. Starscream was on top of Thundercracker, hot air cycling furiously from his chassis, engines roaring and thrusters gushing steam. There was a brief scuffle between the two as Skywarp stepped aside, watching with interested red optics. Thundercracker and Starscream danced in a circle, watching, waiting, before the blue Seeker lunged forward, striking a fist at his commander's face. Starscream took the blow with a low snarl, but recovered quickly, reaching out and grabbing Thundercracker by the wings. With a loud grunt, he shoved his subordinate to the ground on his back, fingers still digging into the wings. This caused Thundercracker to release a loud cry, his dermal plating, wings especially, more sensitive due to the imbalance ailing his systems.

Starscream let his digits tear into the wings, and the mark of dominance appeared in deep slices on the plating; Thundercracker relented and finally calmed, though his optics glowed with quiet defiance. Starscream didn't need to say a word for the blue mech to open his cockpit, the doors of his spark chamber to follow. Starscream's own spark bulged against his walls, aching, and as soon as the metal and glass were out of way, spark free to breathe and pulse hungrily, he launched forward, grinding the orb of energy and electricity with Thundercracker's own.

Skywarp meanwhile watched from his spot in the corner, optics reflecting a variety of emotions. He watched the way his comrade's bodies moved, the way Starscream slunk forward like a cat, and Thundercracker arched against him. Their sparks, wrapping, grinding, touching, gushing power and light that gave the room a powerful glow. The haze was still in their optics; denta grit and biting together, coolant forming at the corners of their mouths. Skywarp blinked out of his daze when Starscream suddenly shot him an irritable glare.

"Get over here!" he growled. "Let's get this fragging thing over with."

They all wanted to resume their usual activities, return to the world outside their usual selves. The imbalance would fade once the mating was complete. And while none of them wanted anything to do with the other, the heat could only be diminished by another Seeker. Interspecies mating wasn't unknown, but Seekers were usually a very prejudice race when it came to those they bonded or coupled with. And since they were the only Seekers around, might as well take what's offered or nothing at all, and endure another week of excruciating need and pain.

Skywarp skittered forward, and Starscream moved aside, giving his second soldier room and access to the growling blue below. Skywarp's plating shifted and opened on its own, as if it needed no beckoning. It sensed the heat and craved it, and once it was out, the three looked quizzically at one another, testing, reassuring. Skywarp gave a nod, then Thundercracker; crashing down, the three sparks conjoined, and a great surge of energy rushed through their systems, just enough to nearly offline them.

The dance continued for another half hour or so. Starscream reached overload first, and Skywarp's mocking cackle was the first sign that systems were returning to normal. Nonetheless, Starscream dipped in for more, making sure the imbalance was completely cured. Thundercracker had overloaded at least twice, but was the relentless one of the three, demanding more attention and need. Skywarp swooped down, moving fast, with grunts in between; Starscream had lessened his strength over time, sliding and grinding every few seconds or so.

When it was all over with, the three laid flat on their backs, staring at the ceiling. The room was hot and humid, the coolant rushing through their circuitry to settle the heat. Thundercracker offlined his optics with a sigh, crossing his hands below his still open cockpit. Skywarp pursed his lips, clicking them together, before rolling his optics up to see the tip of Starscream's head.

"Well," he said, "we should have taken each other out to dinner first, you know?"


	57. G1: Aerialbots

Currently not taking requests. Sorry!

**FANDOM**: G1  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Aerialbots  
**PROMPT**: Deadly  
**RATING**: G  
**REQUESTED BY**: zomgitsalaura

There was a small bustle of life in the room, as four Autobots gathered in a little crowd, chattering amongst themselves. The conversation varied, though inaudible from people a distant away; between annoyed, curious, confused, even a little scared.

"Why did Silverbolt call us here?" Slingshot growled. "I got better things to do then stand all day!"

Air Raid laughed. "Yeah, this is fragging boring."

"You've only been here for three kliks," Skydive reminded.

Fireflight tapped a digit at his chin. "I wonder if we're gonna get yelled at..."

"For what!"

"You did start a fight with Bumblebee yesterday, Slingshot."

"Yeah, well, Fireflight was the one who caused the crash!"

Skydive sighed and rose his hands as the bickering started. "Calm down, calm down," he ordered, "I'm sure there's a simple explanation for why we have been summoned..." There better be. Skydive was in the middle of searching the Ark's archives for a data-book on Vector Sigma's creation, or supposed theory. He was half way done when he was suddenly called to this sudden meeting.

"Well, he better hurry!"

"Yeah! Where is-"

"Boys! Good, you're all here."

Silverbolt entered the room, smiling widely. Slingshot and Air Raid glared at him. "This better be good, 'Bolt," Slingshot grumbled.

"If we're here to get lectured, I want out," Air Raid snapped.

"Oh, no, no! No lecture!" Silverbolt assured, waving hands in the air. He took the front of the group, standing in a perfect circle. "I just spoke to Prime earlier, and he said for the next two orns, we're off duty."

Fireflight widened his optic and big grin, having stayed out of the feuding until now. "Vacation, you mean!"

"Vacation!" Silverbolt laughed, and threw up a fist. "We're permitted to go anywhere we want, so long as we keep ourselves out of the public eye." He looked to his comrades. "So, boys, where should we take our vacation?"

"There's gonna be a huge monster truck show in Nevada," Slingshot offered. The others looked to one another, confused by his interest. "Which means, a lot of cars are gonna get slagged and blown up!" he cackled and Fireflight stepped away. "It'll be awesome!"

Air Raid shook his head. "I think we should go to-ahh, what's that place called..." He snapped his fingers. "Yeah, yeah-Florida! The coast!"

Skydive tilted his head. "If I have been keeping up on the human's news system astutely lately..." he paused. "They're currently experience a hurricane right now."

"We can't fly through that sort of weather," Silverbolt noted, "the high speed winds, rain-it's be disasterous."

"But it'd be fun as slag!" Air Raid cackled.

Fireflight rolled his optics and reached out to his commander. "How about we just go for a nice fly? Maybe do some sight seeing along the beaches of California?" He sighed happily. "A nice stroll along the beach..."

"Stupid!"

"Yeah, no way!"

"I think we could all use a brush up on our Earth culture," Skydive insisted.

Air Raid stomped a foot. "I ain't gonna spend my vacation reading data-books!"

"Especially about humans," Slingshot gagged.

"Well, it's better than watching people blow slag up for a megacycle!"

"I still think we should go to Florida-"

"I crash enough as it is, I'd rather not get deactivated trying to fight those winds."

"Then let's do my idea!"

"No! What did I just say!"

The group broke out into an argument, snarling and snapping, flailing fists at one another as they went face to face and head to toe. Silverbolt watched them, looking between each of his subordinates, before sighing loud and lowly. He rubbed his face in his hands-why even bother sometimes?


	58. TFA: SwindlexBlurr

Currently not taking requests. Sorry!

**FANDOM**: TFA  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Swindle/Blurr  
**PROMPT**: Deal  
**RATING**: PG-13-ish  
**REQUESTED BY**: toonqueen

"You call this a business investment are you crazy or are you just desperate to get your spark in someone either way I'd rather not be the brunt of your sexual frust-"

Swindle laughed, silencing Blurr's rant. The blue Autobot glared up at him, lean body beneath the weight of the neutral. "Lotsa mechs would tell ya yer ramblin' is annoyin'. But to me?" Swindle smiled, leaning forward. "Well, I'm a bit of a speedy talker, too. Guess we click like that, yeah?"

Blurr snorted. "While I appreciate you repairing me from my former scrapheap shape despite your dealings and past alliances with Decepticons, multiple charges and crimes as well as disloyalty to any previous Autobot alliances," he hissed and pushed at Swindle's chest, "I wish to leave and return back to my superiors and report the spy operative infiltrating our base who may have caused damage in my absence let alone in the time we're wasting in idle chatter-"

Swindle took his hands, quickly pinning them above his head. Blurr made a go to break free, but Swindle's weight held him down. "Don't try an' struggle too much, Speedy," he teased, "yer still adjusting to the new bod which _I personally_ made you."

"Oh I find that very hard to believe that someone like you would-"

"Well, maybe I had some help," the neutral chuckled, drones humming nearby. He moved his faces inches to Blurr's. "But the point is: sit, stay, relax. Don't wanna break something so soon, d'ya?"

"I can take care of myself I don't need-"

"S'why you were a cube floatin' around Junkion, huh?" Swindle interjected. Blurr scowled. "Lookit, Autobot. The way I figure it, you owe me." He brushed his nails against his chest, looked down at them with a snotty sneer. "I fixed you all up, and now I deserve my payment." He blew on his fingers then turned his gaze back to the Autobot.

Blurr yanked at Swindle's arm with his free hand. "I have no money and I won't pay you and like I said as grateful as I may be I didn't ask for this new body and I'd rather deactivate permanently than-"

Swindle pressed a digit to his lips. "C'mon," he giggled, "it won't be so bad."

"No I don't-"

"That's not what you said to me some vorns ago."

Blurr's cheekplates turned hot. "I don't know what you're talking about you're crazy let me go this instant this is an order from the Eli-"

"I'm fine, by the way. Though I missed ya." Swindle purred, nuzzling his forehead to Blurr's. The Autobot growled and pushed him back.

"It was one night! One night only! It didn't mean anything! Nothing at all!" Blurr whined and insisted.

Swindle grinned. "I can still do _that_ with my glossa..."

Blurr's mouth slammed shut. There was a soft glow to his faceplates and he loudly cleared his vocalizer. "But you're a-"

"Neutral," Swindle replied. He ground his chest hard to Blurr's, the soldier arching into the touch by instinct. "There ain't no good or bad in bein' a neutral. Pretty cool investment, don'tcha think?"

Blurr's optics darted aside, and shame soaked the piercing blue.

"Five kliks no more no less just five kliks do you-"

"Right-o, baby. Just like old times."


	59. G1: SkyfirexCosmos plus READER REPLIES

Currently not taking requests. Sorry! BELOW DRABBLE ARE ANSWERS TO A FEW QUESTIONS/COMMENTS LEFT IN REVIEWS.

**FANDOM**: G1  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Skyfire/Cosmos  
**PROMPT**: Recreational  
**RATING**: G  
**REQUESTED BY**: spark_kisses

It started with the Moon, with its dusty, desolate surface, migrating to Mars and its two moons. The adventure went further, to the gas ball that was Venus, the massive giant Jupiter and its scattered moons. Hours skimming their surfaces, careful to avoid the more hazardous atmospheres, keeping within range of safety. There was a small storm on Mars, safe and stable enough for the two to fly through, the hot clouds pushing past them as they darted back to the stars.

"You'll _love_ Saturn," Cosmos said, flying alongside the giant shuttle.

Minutes later, Skyfire, awed, transformed to bipedal mode. Cosmos stopped and transformed alongside him, four blue optics turned on the dazzling, multicolored rings of Saturn. Skyfire turned his beam onto his fellow, smaller Autobot. "They're gorgeous!" He sighed. "And you get to spend all your time amongst them."

"Their beauty never does wear old," Cosmos admitted. He transformed back into his UFO mode. "Come on! Let's get closer!"

Skyfire gaped. "We can-?"

"Oh, sure!" With that, Cosmos darted downward. Skyfire quickly transformed and followed, engines spewing fire.

The two lowered themselves a few feet above the rings, careful not to get much closer. Skyfire laughed, cruising above their surface, running around the rings like tracks of road. The color was bright against his metal surface, Cosmos suddenly whipping to his side. He drifted to his side, until one massive white wing was resting on the curve of his saucer. There were smiles unseen, and the two, snuggled close together, danced amongst the light of Saturn's magnificent rings and the billions of stars above.

IIII

Here are a few replies to more recent-esque comments.

**Optimus'girl**: Well, that drabble was a crack/parody fic. It's not suppose to be serious, heh heh.

**C.A.F.-U**: I can try and tackle this, but as I said, I'm not doing requests for now. BUT, I'll keep it in mind and see if I can give it a go. =D

**Jovianokamigirl**: I don't really have any ideas for fics involving those characters, at least not now. You can always comment sometime if you have prompts, but as I said, I may not do them and if I do, it may take a while. No offense, but feel free to offer if you've got some.

**As for everyone else**: a big thank you thank you thank you for sticking around, leaving your reviews, thoughts and comments. You're all awesome!


	60. G1: SkyfirexPerceptor II

Currently not taking requests. Sorry!

**FANDOM**: G1  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Skyfire/Perceptor  
**PROMPT**: Nerds  
**RATING**: G  
**REQUESTED BY**: goodnyte

"It's simple mathematics," Perceptor explained. He sat beside Skyfire, tinkering away with the controls. "If you apply speed at 9 MMPMC, you can easily cross the trench."

"-Decreasing the chances of falling or missing the target point," Skyfire added. He quickly slouched back, smiling sheepishly. "Didn't mean to interrupt you..."

Perceptor smiled. His blue optics were transfixed on the flashing screen. "Do not apologize, I'm not offended. Yes, but, you are correct," he agreed. He twisted the controller in his hands. "9 MMPMC is just enough speed to temporarily disable gravity."

Skyfire nodded and looked to the controller in his lap. "Well, now that we have that we've solved that," he said, "what about the chances of being apprehended by the subordinates?"

Perceptor furrowed his optic ridges. Still his gaze stayed firm on the screen as colors flashed off the blue glass. "Hmm, I've estimated their reach is approximately 10.1 FM."

"What about a starting point?" Skyfire offered. "I mean, let's hit 9 MMPMC at exactly 11.1 YM. That gives us plenty of time and speed built up to make a leap-"

"Approximately 12-" Perceptor chuckled. "Now I'm interrupting."

"And I'm not offended either," the shuttle assured. He nodded once. "So, what do you think? Should we risk it?"

"I believe in your analysis. From my calculations, it seems flawless," Perceptor stated. The two then looked at one another, optics squinted, before giving thumbs up. They turned back to their video game controls, both their little robots in red and green racing across the screen. "We should be hitting the mark in 1.2 nanoseconds..." he grumbled, bowing his head.

Skyfire anxiously swallowed. "Right... about..." He then sat up straight, shouted, "Now!" Perceptor squeaked and both mechs smashed down their buttons, their characters picking up speed at an incredible pace. They ran for a good minute- "Press A!" They did. "Now B!"

Their characters went leaping into the air, just over the edge of the cliff. Zombie hands reached out of a moat to grab them, but they were too high to reach. The two waited with bated breath as their characters soared into the sky, only to land inches from the cliff on the other side. Skyfire and Perceptor cheered as their characters each gave handshakes for a job well done. "We did it!" the shuttle laughed.

"There was never any doubt!" Perceptor chuckled.

They both reached for the energon crackers in a bowl between them, only for their hands to brush. They recoiled, stared at one another, faceplates hot and optics a soft violet. The screen then gave a 'bleep' and they looked forward. Perceptor smiled crookedly. "L-Level 5 begins... Are you ready?"

Skyfire tittered. "Yeah! Let's do this!"


	61. G1: TCxSW III

Currently not taking requests. Sorry!

**FANDOM**: G1, pre-war-ish  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: TC+Skywarp, moreso platonic  
**PROMPT**: Leash  
**RATING**: G  
**REQUESTED BY**: panphobiac

"Man, this is so fragging _boring_."

"Your faceplate is boring."

Thundercracker blinked, caught in mid-stretch with his arms in the air. Lowering them slowly, he turned and looked to Skywarp. The purple Seeker lounged idly against the side of a building, glowering. "The Pit was that?" TC snorted.

"I dunno." Skywarp shrugged. "I'm bored."

"You so bored you can't even do proper insults now?"

Skywarp wrinkled his nose. "Maybe!" But that response didn't help. He shoved his thruster heel into the steel ground. "Man, this is so slaggin' 'tarded. Why did Megatron have to put us on guard duty? Ain't this slag for drones?"

Thundercracker scowled. "Fliers aren't meant to sit around and watch over some dumb energon." He threw his arms at the building. "There ain't even a lot."

Skywarp leaned against his arm. "Yeah, but accordin' t'him," he rolled back his optics and swung a finger, "'every bitta energon counts.' Yeah, like ten or twenny cubes are gonna do much..."

"Got us on a tight leash, Megatron." The blue Seeker grumbled to himself, arms behind his back as he moved toward his companion lounging by the door. "Scootch over," he ordered and gently kicked him in the thigh.

"Hey, watch it, watch it!" Skywarp hissed, but relented a few feet. Thundercracker plopped down beside him, optics a dull red. "I jus' got a new coat put on, yanno," the purple Seeker snapped, wiping off his legs.

"Yeah, whateva."

For a moment, the both of them sat in silence. Well, for a moment. Then Thundercracker started drumming his fingers on the ground, listening to the ticks of his interior chronometer. Skywarp started humming something obnoxious, head lulling to the sides in some weak sort of dance. If anyone was to crack first from the ticking and noises, it would have been TC, but rather Skywarp suddenly threw up his arms and yelped, "Primus jus' take me now! If dis is what I'm gonna be doin' fer the rest of my lifecycle as a 'Con...!"

"Yer too noisy!" TC growled and slapped him upside the head.

Skywarp turned murderous optics on him. "Ain't no one hit Skywarp!" he snarled and pounced on his fellow flier.

It turned into one big wrestling match that took to the skies, and ended when a hole was blown in the side of the building. Skywarp winced, smoke billowing from his right null ray. Thundercracker cackled from below as he made his way up and to his side. "Nice shot, moron," he teased and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

Skywarp blanched. "What's that for?"

"A final goodbye fer when Megatron blows out your CPU."

"S-Shuddup!"


	62. G1 TFA: Ramjet & Dirge

Currently not taking requests. Sorry!

**FANDOM**: G1 & TFA  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Any Seekers (Dirge and Ramjet)  
**PROMPT**: Quail  
**RATING**: G  
**REQUESTED BY**: eerian_sadow

When the veil of light parted, Ramjet and Dirge were surprised to find they hadn't teleported alone.

What was even more shocking was the shape they were in. This Ramjet looked nothing like the one Dirge knew, who looked just like him and the rest of the clones, just with a different paint job. Sure, this Ramjet had relatively the same coloring, but he was... bulky, and had his nosecone on top of his head. And to Ramjet, this was not his Dirge from his trine, but one that looked so slender and made of weird proportions, with a chin that went on for miles and a helm not like their cones.

"Who are you?" Dirge demanded. "Why are you wearing my paint job?" Of course it was Ramjet's, but anything of Ramjet's was his as well.

Ramjet blinked. "... Excuse me? Dat doesn't make no sense." He narrowed his optics. "And who're you? Wearin' Dirge's colors?"

"Maybe because I _am_ Dirge?" the teal Seeker spat.

Ramjet snorted. "Yeah, right, and I'm Megatron!"

"Don't taunt me, conehead!" Dirge ground his denta. "Tell me why you're here! This is _my_ territory!" He didn't even know where he was, but sure enough it would belong to him.

"I-" Ramjet shut his mouth and paused to think. When a whole minute of thinking passed in silence, he finally muttered, "I dunno." He shrugged. "I was jus' tryin' t'grab the Artifact from that stupid yellow Autobot when-"

Dirge's interest piqued. "Artifact?" he swooned, one optic ridge raised. "Tell me more of this..." His hands wrung evilly. "... Artifact."

"Well, it's golden and looks like some Terran animal and-"

"You mean _my_ Artifact!" Dirge snarled.

"Well..." Ramjet pointed to the object a few feet away. It was about the same size as a basketball in the hands of the Seekers, golden and shining, in the shape of an Earth quail. "... That one, really."

Dirge gasped. "Could it be-! Did the Artifact breach some sort of rip through time and space and at that moment, when we grabbed on, we were teleported here!"

Ramjet blinked one optic at a time. "I'unno." He headed for the golden quail. "All I knows is I gotta take it back to-" He cursed as he was shoved roughly aside.

"No one touches my property!" Dirge screamed.

"S'Lord Megatron's!" Ramjet barked.

The two then got into a rather ridiculous looking slap fight.


	63. TFP: Optimus & Ratchet

Have a few new ficlets to add to this collection.

Currently not taking requests. Sorry!

**FANDOM**: TF:P  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Optimus, Ratchet; can be implied romance or purely platonic  
**PROMPT**: Art by age417 on tumblr: http : / / ag417 . tumblr . com / post / 14115707368 / good-ratchet (remove spaces to access)  
**RATING**: G

Fic takes place shortly after "Stronger, Faster" - hope I got the episode name correct, derp.

* * *

Ratchet wasn't quite sure if it was the synthetic energon or his own guilt that was taking a painful toll on his body. It was most likely a combination of both. His head hurt, his body ached; he felt both run down and yet too restless to sit and relax. There was a slight tremor in his hands, and a bad taste in the back of his throat. Ratchet wanted nothing more than to purge his systems of the remaining synth-energon, and go for a very, very long drive. Just to clear his processors, to dwell on what he had done.

It was more than just stupidly testing the unstable chemical on himself. He should have known better. It was more than engaging the Decepticons needlessly when he was clearly outnumbered and ordered to return to base. Worst of all, it was the betrayal. He had seen the look in Optimus's eyes when he shoved past the taller mech, chased after the fleeing Decepticons. It was hurt - more personal than a leader simply disappointed with a rebellious soldier.

The others had assured him everything was all right, there was no bad air between them. He believed them, he supposed, but Optimus… Optimus had spoken to him only once after Ratchet was recovered, nearly killed back in the mines. He ordered him to sit down, and stay put, and Ratchet winced but obeyed.

Ratchet had been sitting there for nearly ten minutes now, and it felt like hours. He stared at his hands, palms up. Arcee had swung by to offer him energon (the real stuff), and he sipped it carefully. It helped with the buzz in his CPU, just a little. As the medic soaked in his regret, the familiar footfalls of his leader caught his attention.

Optimus approached Ratchet, the mech staring up at him, attempting to hide his nervousness. "Optimus," Ratchet mumbled and went to stand. Optimus raised a hand and the medic reluctantly sat again. Instead, the great Autobot leader took a seat beside him, and Ratchet suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"How are you feeling?"

Ratchet sighed. "Still a little sore. The synthetic energon should be out of my systems soon. Give or take another half-cycle."

Optimus nodded. "And how do you feel?"

Ratchet blinked. "Huh?" He looked to Optimus, and saw that knowing look in his warm blue optics. Ratchet remembered - his eyes were still green and, ashamed, he had to avert his gaze. However, he soon caught on to what Optimus meant. "… Like scrap," he grumbled.

Optimus chuckled. "It will pass," he reassured.

"Yeah, well, hopefully soon. I don't like moping like this."

"Rest assured no one blames you for what you did. We still consider you a loyal ally and friend."

Ratchet frowned crookedly. "Friend, huh?" he snorted, chestplates bouncing. "What sort of friend—"

"One who cares very deeply for his comrades, and the survival of our race," Optimus interjected. "Though I do not agree what you did was right - testing the synthetic energon on yourself…" He placed a hand on Ratchet's shoulder, and the mech seemed torn between relaxing and going rigid. "Your intentions were good. However, I must insist you do not repeat these actions in the future. Come to me first, and we will discuss a plan of action. You risk more than your comrades, you know."

Ratchet exhaled, shoulders slouching. "I know," he agreed. "I guess I just got… excited. High on hope." He finally met Optimus's optics again. "You have my promise, though. I won't try anything stupid like that again."

Optimus smiled and nodded. "I trust you." He gently placed his other hand on Ratchet's arm. "You are a good soldier, Ratchet, and an even greater friend. To lose you would be devastating."

Ratchet smirked weakly. "Same here," he said. He reached over and patted the hand on his arm. "So you try to keep your head on your shoulders, too, all right? You've been in my medbay way too often these days." His turquoise optics squinted, fixed Prime with a firm glare. "Doctor's orders, got it?"

"Understood."


	64. TFP: Slipstream & Starscream

Currently not taking requests. Sorry!

**FANDOM**: TF:P  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Slipstream, Starscream (mainly)  
**PROMPT**: Art by kaddson on tumblr: **http : / / tinyurl . com / 7myden2 **(remove spaces to access)**  
****RATING**: G

* * *

"How could you mistake _her _for_me_?"

"From behind, I could tell no difference."

Knock Out recoiled when Starscream raised his hand to him, having become quite fearful of those claws since The Incident. With a low growl, Starscream drew back his hand, coiled it into a fist and looked to the femme standing tall before them.

"Slipstream," Starscream sniped, "I do hope your services can be of more use than the rest of the idiots around here."

Slipstream sneered, corner of her lip curling up to show denta. "Do you count yourself among the useless, Starscream?" she gibed. "As far as I can see, I'm looking at a bunch of scrap metal."

"Still with that insolent tongue of yours, I see," Starscream growled. "I will have you know such behavior will not"—he flitted a hand in the air—"fly around here." Aforementioned hand brushed to his chest, and he stood poised and proud. "I am second in command of the Decepticons, and you will show me some respect."

"Still in second place, I see."

Starscream jolted forward, getting in the femme's face. Knock Out hid a snicker behind his hand. "I warn you, Slipstream, one more word and I will have your vocalizer beneath my pede!"

Slipstream waved him off. "Cool your jets," she snorted. "I've no intention of starting a fight with you." She rolled her shoulders forward, smile devious. "Wouldn't be very fair."

"I," Starscream hissed, "will take that in my favor."

"You would."

"Hey," Breakdown said, emerging into the room. His single yellow optic widened. "Who's this young femme?"

"Who's this chunkhead?"

"Slipstream. Breakdown."

Slipstream looked among her comrades. "So, this is the finest the _Nemesis _has to offer?" She placed a hand to her hip. "My work is cut out for me."

"Slipstream—!"

"Oh, there's more of us," Knock Out purred, undeterred. He liked women with sass. "Drones by the dozen, and Miss Airachnid—"

"Airachnid?" Slipstream interjected. She snickered. "I haven't spoken to that mad butcher in cycles."

Starscream cocked a brow. "You… know her? As I recall, you were never acquainted back on Cybertron."

"We've spent some time together," the femme replied, purred, "washed our hands in some Autobot energon." She looked down the hall. "I would expect her as second in command over you, however."

"Well, she is not, and you would do best to remember your place!" Starscream snarled. Oh, if Megatron hadn't ordered her to be brought to base alive… "On Cybertron, I was your commander. That does not change here. _You _are still_inferior."_

"You've always felt the need to assert your dominance," Slipstream replied, head tilting, "as if to reassure yourself you were in charge. I can't tell if you've got an inferiority or superiority complex. Possibly both."

"_Slipstream, I swear—!"_

Slipstream grinned. "Oh, how I've _missed _you, Commander."


	65. G1: MagnusxHot Rod

Currently not taking requests. Sorry!

**FANDOM**: G1  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Ultra Magnus/Hot Rod  
**PROMPT**: Ultra Magnus doesn't understand why Hot Rod says he "less than three" him in his text messages.  
**RATING**:G

* * *

"Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to help me."

Perceptor chuckled. "There is always time to spare for the city's chief commander," he said and gestured Ultra Magnus to the computer console.

Magnus nodded and joined the smaller Autobot's side. "Here's what I was talking about," he said. He held out three datapads to Perceptor. The scientist took each of them, wiggled his nose as if to adjust glasses. Each one mostly censored in big, black boxes. Magnus rubbed the back of his head and added, "Sorry. Some of the, um… Well, some of the content is private."

Perceptor laughed softly. "No qualms, sir," he assured. He immediately found the problem Magnus had mentioned in his previous datagram. He tapped a finger over the symbol. "So this is the code giving you problems?"

"I believed it was a glitch at first, but then they continued appearing in the messages."

"Have you spoken to Hot Rod?"

Magnus shook his head. "He was put on an assignment on Cybertron for the next megacycle," he explained. "I don't want to intrude on his work, you see."

"Well," Perceptor sighed and stroked his chin, "I can take a crack at it. On first impression, it appears to be encrypted code."

"Encrypted?"

"Perhaps," the smaller Autobot said. "Let us feed one of the messages into my computer and see if we can translate the code." He pushed one of the 'pads into the giant tower, and screens whirred to life as they displayed and picked out the messages. With a few keystrokes, they opened the code to cover each screen. "I am comparing this code to coded data we used in previous messages, both public, private, and classified. Though they change in definition depending on the message, we will see which definition is more commonly used to represent these two symbols overall."

A minute passed before the scan finished. The system hummed before a message popped open, translating the code. Perceptor's jaw dropped.

On Cybertron, Hot Rod had just taken break from his tedious assignment as guard dog to sit back and relax. As he headed to the mess hall for energon, he heard loud, thundering footfalls down the corridor and then Magnus was racing at him with his big, blue optics wide in panic.

"Hot Rod!" Magnus exclaimed and took the smaller 'bot by the shoulders. Hot Rod blinked, baffled and surprised. "Why did you not tell me you have a blind optic!"

Hot Rod stared. They each stared for a moment, the tension high above their heads. "Well?" Magnus prodded. "The messages you sent with that code. The less than sign with the number three. I translated it: though they made no sense together, Pe—I believe you mean to say you are going blind in one optic! Why have you not seen First Aide about this!"

Hot Rod blinked. He blinked again. And then he just had to laugh and laugh, leaving poor Magnus to stare on, dumbfounded, confused, concerned. "Sorry, big guy," Hot Rod snickered. "You see…" Then he went on to explain the true meaning behind the heart symbol.


	66. TFP: Arcee & Slipstream

Currently not taking requests. Sorry!**  
**

**FANDOM**: TF:P  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Arcee, Slipstream  
**PROMPT**: Art by kaddson **http : / / tinyurl . com / 7zjks3b (remove spaces to access)  
****RATING**: G-ish

* * *

Arcee had just two seconds to take the advantage of surprise. She darted up along the rough crags like an expert with agile grace. Halted to a squat at the top of the formation, aimed weapon at the lithe Seeker below and fired. The Decepticon did not even have time turn as the bomb hit the ground at his feet and exploded into a large cloud of smoke and fire. Arcee could hear the hacking and coughing of Vehicons; as she descended quickly down the rocks, one of the drones swayed out from the debris-clouds, hit the ground in an unconscious _thunk._

Arcee smiled; with a short sprint, she was at their sides with her guns raised. "Come on out, Starscream," she snapped, "hands in the air." A beat and she spat, "And try, if you can, not to do anything stupid."

"Starscream?"

Arcee blinked. That voice… Unfamiliar, definitely not Starscream and… female? The ground shook with angry footfalls, and the Autobot watched as a massive, thin shadow emerged from the cloud's fading veil. A moment later, wild, surprised and frighteningly furious red optics and a disgusted sneer met Arcee. Slipstream stepped half-out of the clouds, one hand clutched in a shaky fist.

"_Starscream_?" the Seeker screeched. She cocked a null ray, fired; Arcee jumped back, caught by surprise in her daze. The hit missed, but in a second flat, the Decepticon femme was towering over her with that ferocious glower. "How _dare_ you mistake me for that incompetent _fool_!" She struck lightning-fast, tight claws wrapping around Arcee's arm.

Arcee swallowed. "Who—who_ are _you?"

"My name is_ Slipstream_. And ___you_," she paused with a snarl, and metal creaked beneath her fingers. She stooped down, face to face with Arcee. "Are in for a world of pain,___ little Autobot_."


	67. TFP: Soundwave & Knock Out

Currently not taking requests. Sorry!**  
**

**FANDOM**: TF:P  
**CHARACTER OR PAIRING**: Soundwave, Knock Out, Cassetticons  
**PROMPT**: Art by re-ne-rei**: http : / / ren-ne-rei . tumblr . com / post / 12262021649 (remove spaces to access)  
****RATING**: G

* * *

It was quite unusual to see Soundwave in his medbay. Knock Out immediately believed it was one of two things: the world was ending or Soundwave was not nearly as invincible as the medic had once believed. It couldn't be the latter, however - Soundwave looked in prime condition.

Probably meant the world was going to Hell then.

The giant, looming figure with his ridiculously long limbs skulked (gracefully despite the hunching) into the medbay, silent as ever. Though there were activity spikes running across his facial screen.

"Uh, Soundwave, how… nice? to see you," Knock Out said. He cleared his throat, quickly threw a tarp over the Eradicon he had been playing Operation on. "What can I do you for?" he asked, trying to appear pleasant and not at all a little off-put.

Soundwave answered, and the spikes rose and fell. Knock Out blinked owlish eyes. "Fix… something?" he repeated. "What do you need fixing?"

Soundwave silently opened a compartment on his left arm. Removed something. Repeated process with his right arm. He then held up what appeared to be two large— "Cassette tapes?" Knock Out asked. One was red, the other blue. "I haven't seen those babies in a long time."

Soundwave's screen flashed and Knock Out grinned weakly. "Well, yes, they're obsolete but… Sure, I guess we can find something to play—" Soundwave shook his head. Said something and the medic looked surprised. "Those are… How long have they been in that form?"

An answer. "They still function?" Another, spikes on a screen. "I guess they're in stasis because… Well, outdated modes can be rather tricky." He shrugged.

Soundwave spoke again, without speaking an audible word. "You want me to… upgrade them?" Knock Out murmured. He scratched his head. "It's possible, yes…" He smiled. "But I've got so much work on my plate right now, and—"

The medic recoiled when Soundwave was suddenly in his face. Towering over him with that skin-crawling ominous energy he exuded. Knock Out looked him right in the face, trying not to show fear. Something clicked lightly against his chest; he glanced down. Soundwave was holding the cassettes against him. Like an order, like a threat.

"Well," Knock Out cleared his throat, tone easing to its usual smarm, "I guess I could take a little time out of my schedule for you and your… soldiers." He took the cassettes carefully. "Give me… Oh, maybe an hour?" He smiled, suddenly filled with that medical excitement of experimenting. He wasn't going to say that to Soundwave, however. "I think I've the perfect alt mode for these little guys!"

Soundwave nodded once. He gave Knock Out one final look - it said so very much. Fuck this up, and even Megatron will appear merciful compared to his wrath. Knock Out gulped and nodded and the gangly, deathly silent mech slipped out of the room, blending so well with the shadows.

Knock Out exhaled loudly, relieved he hadn't been chewed a new one.

* * *

An hour later, Soundwave returned. Knock Out had commed him, informing the communication's officer the upgrade had been finished and a big success. When he entered the medbay, he saw two objects on one of the beds. They were in the same shape as the cassettes, though slightly bigger, and a little tinner. Their design was different, but their colors remained the same. Though the red object was a more cherry red - sort of like Knock Out's scheme.

"Ah, Soundwave," the medic crooned. He approached the table, placed a hand beside the objects. "Say hello to the new and improved boys. As you've noticed, I've kept the basic design and shape; however, they are not cassettes. Rather, sharing the alt mode of an rPod. While they may be a little thinner than before, they are capable of packing much more information."

Soundwave looked from the ePods, to Knock Out. "They're online; five kliks now. However, they won't respond to me." He huffed, arms akimbo. "Ungrateful little—" He bit his tongue when Soundwave gave him That Look.

Soundwave silently studied the rPods. He walked up to the edge of the bed. It only took very chaste strokes to each before they suddenly starting shivering and rattling. Knock Out stepped back, optics wide with anticipation.

Then, shifting and changing and grinding, the rPods transformed. Two small soldiers, male, reaching nearly up to Knock Out's waist. They each wore visors, bright red, and looked to one another. However, their attention quickly fell back on Soundwave. They gaped, visors widening.

Soundwave then went on one knee. He opened his arms. Said something, and the former Cassetticons squealed. "Soundwave! It is you!" the blue one cried and then they had thrown their arms around the much larger mech, and his long arms around them. Laserbeak slipped out between them, only to perch on the red Decepticon's shoulder, flap his wings.

"Rumble and Frenzy, huh?" Knock Out murmured. He smiled and folded his arms over his chest. "What a lovely reunion."

Soundwave looked up at him. The audio spikes were clear on his face. _Tell anyone of what you have just seen, and I will kill you._

* * *

rPod (r for recording) = giant robot equivalent of an iPod trolol


End file.
